This Is My Life
by Tony Broomfield
Summary: La historia de mi shinigami, sobre la base para los users de BleachSp
1. Chapter 1

This is my life, before the switch

_The doors of my new life opens_

Un día especial había llegado para mí, después de un largo andar. El día en que me vestiría con el uniforme de los shinigamis. El día en que todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios hechos por mí habían rendido fruto. Me sentía con una mezcla de felicidad por haber llegado, y de un toque de incertidumbre ante aquella puerta que se abría delante de mí, invitándome como a volver a nacer, porque nacía el camino que me conduciría a ser alguien.

Me levante, me di un baño relajante, me vestí con un uniforme limpio de pies a cabeza, me vestí, tome un buen desayuno y salí caminando tranquilamente rumbo al cuartel, ese sitio que sería importante para mí desde ese día. Al llegar a él me di cuenta que estaba semidestruido, no sabía en ese momento por qué, pero no me intereso averiguarlo. Preferí darme un paseo para conocerme de vista a aquellos que serian mis compañeros en este camino. Y de entre los shinigamis que circulaban por allí, fui poco a poco reconociendo a aquellos que resaltaban entre todos, por alguna razón. Primero vi a un shinigami de piel morena clara con cabellos blancos y largos.

...( ¿cómo? ¿o es moreno con cabellos blancos, o no será al revés?. Siendo al revés, pues ya esto me parece particular. ¿Un albino que no tiene piel de albino?... ¿y qué? tú eres de algunos que no abundan mucho...)

Me moví un poco, y di de lejos con dos chicas shinigamis, una de cabellos y ojos azules, y otra de cabellos y ojos negros. Seguí caminando rumbo a otro lado, y me encontré igual con un tío pelirrojo montado en un árbol, con gafas de sol y una guitarra en sus manos. Me fui de esos lados, y me tope con otro pelirrojo con ojos azules y aire de misterioso. Iba de lo más tranquilo para arriba y para abajo por el cuartel, y me vi de lejos a otro grandullón, pelado y con ojos verdes.

...( bueno, ya no soy el único aquí en esta división, que es tan alto).

Seguía divagando por los pasillos, y me vi a un shinigami con una ocarina. Anduve un poco más, y me vi de lejitos a dos shinigamis: uno con barbas, que tenía un aire muy sereno, y un shinigami alto, pero lo más particular de él es que llevaba un traje moderno puesto en vez del uniforme.

...( el de barbas se ve bastante buena persona, pero el otro si que se nota...)

Salí a un patio, que ya me quedaba de camino al despacho de la capitanía, y vi a dos más: uno con cabello rojo y ojos amarillos, que estaba sentado viendo a una shinigami de cabello violeta volando en un avión de papel.

...(vaya, una shinigami con un avión de papel, que impresionante...)

En el pasillo que me llevaría al despacho de la capitanía, me encontré con una discusión entre una pequeña de cabello rojo con 2 enormes trenzas, y una mujer con cuernos. Al fijarme bien en la pequeña, me di cuenta que tenía el brazalete de teniente.

...(definitivamente, esto aquí es una división bastante única. Un albino que no tiene piel de albino, un tío con una guitarra acústica, un grandullón que hace que no sea el único, un tío con una ocarina, un shinigami alto que viste trajes modernos, una chica que anda en aviones de papel, bueno, los únicos que parecen comunes y corrientes son el shinigami con barbas y los demás, y ahora esto. Parece que los cuernos de la que los tiene son una marca de su carácter, así que más vale que me les pase por un lado a ver si llego al despacho). Dicho y hecho, solo por unos cuantos pasos...

- Macarrón, a donde crees que vas?

- Etooo... voy al despacho de la capitanía...

- No vas a pasar

- ¿Por qué? ¿porque lo de macarrón? ¿por que me visto como me gusta? sin ofender...

- Por eso. No me das confianza. Vamos a acompañarte, por si acaso...

Y finalmente llegue a al despacho de la capitanía de la división. Toque la puerta, y una voz femenina me aviso que podía pasar más allá de la puerta. Pasé cuidadosamente, y vi a una joven albina de ojos rojos con la capa que la identificaba como la persona a la cual le daría mis mejores esfuerzos en su nombre, para lo que fuese necesario.

- Ohayou gozaimasu, capitana. Soy Anthony Yasushiro Broomfield, uno de los últimos en ingresar a la división, y estoy a sus ordenes... (sostengo lo dicho. Esta división es tan única como yo mismo).

Mi historia, la historia que había ocurrido para que yo estuviese en ese momento y en ese lugar, había empezado como más de 3 años y medio antes.

Desde hacía diez años, me había mudado con mi madre a una cuidad de la periferia de Tokio, desde la ciudad y el país donde había nacido y dejado al resto de mi familia, para tener una vida más provechosa. Mi madre estaba bien, y yo había salido de la primaria como un alumno destacado por su inteligencia y sus muy buenas habilidades atléticas. Estaba con ganas de seguir estudiando, y ya mi madre me estaba inscribiendo en un instituto para eso.

- Tony!!

- Dime, mamá

- Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Vas a seguir estudiando

- ¿Dónde? ¿cerca o lejos?

- Vas a estudiar en el Mashiba, primer año, sección B

- Que bien!! venga... esa fue una noticia que me puso feliz, porque todo estaba saliendo como debía ser

- ¿Qué tal si vas a averiguar en el remate de libros usados a ver si consigues algo que te pueda servir?

- Voy mas luego, mama, que tengo que arreglar el cuarto

- Esta bien, no te demores mucho...

- Haaaaaaaaaai!. Arreglé mi cuarto, y salí a hacer lo que tenía pendiente. Iba revisando tranquilamente los libros, a ver si había algo que me sirviese, cuando me encontré con un libro algo extraño. Estaba encuadernado en cuero de color plateado, y de su lomo salía una cadenilla rematada en un colgante extraño, que aseguraba que el libro se mantuviese cerrado, por medio de darle varias vueltas. En general, se veía bastante viejo pero aun útil.

- Señor, ¿sabrá de que este libro?

- No lo sé, porque por si no te has dado cuenta, la cadenilla está trabada y no he podido zafarla. Si quieres, llévatelo gratis. ¿Buscabas algo en particular?

- Libros para estudios secundarios

- Deben llegarme pronto porque por ahora no hay, está pendiente

- Si, en eso estaré, que pronto debo empezar clases. Regresé a casa con el libro en mi mochila y...

- ¿No conseguiste nada, Tony?

- No hay libros por ahora, deben llegar pronto

- Está bien... ¿vas a tu cuarto?

- Si, voy a leer un poco y después bajo a cenar.


	2. Chapter 2

_One old book_

No harían más que unos días de que había entrado a la divi, y ya iban a entrar 3 nuevos más. En ese momento, me encontraba por un pasillo cercano a la entrada del cuartel, y me vi de lejos al shinigami de trajes hablando con el shinigami barbado. La conversación la veía animada por ambos lados, pero luego que el shinigami pelirrojo y de ojos amarillos avisara que los nuevos habían llegado al cuartel, el de trajes abrió una cajita que llevaba en una mano, y hubo una explosión, menos mal que me puse a cubierto apenas la vi aparecer, y escuche un nombre sonar por todo el cuartel...

Eliaz!!

Se llama Eliaz, pense. Una vez que se disipó la humareda, me fui hasta la puerta a ver a los nuevos. Primero, paso un shinigami rubio, algo alto, y con ojos color miel.

...(bien, está bien, que pase adelante...).

Y después, vino un shinigami con cabello gris y ojos azules, su particularidad es que llevaba alas a la espalda.

...(bueno, el ultimo por ahora, y para la lista, dígame si es como pinta!, cómo se la ira a ver con la mujer de cuernos?!)

En ese momento recordé lo que me había pasado inmediatamente después que había subido a mi habitación, con aquel libro extraño en mi mochila...

Me puse a intentar zafar la cadenilla, pero no lo pude hacer porque...

- Tony, ya la cena esta lista!

- Ya voy, mama

- Te noto algo raro, que pasa?

- Nada, mama, ya bajo... una vez comí, me devolví a mi habitación, y me prepare para tener una reunión con la almohada antes de dormirme

...(mañana averiguare qué es este libro, y voy a la biblioteca a eso).

Amaneció, desayuné y me fui a la biblioteca con el libro en mi mochila. Una vez llegué, busque al encargado y entonces me puse a hablar con él.

- Hola, quería averiguar sobre este libro

- ¿Qué exactamente?

- Su contenido

- Bueno, hasta que no se zafe esa cadenilla, no sabremos nada, pero podría decirte algunas cosas mientras...

- ¿Sí? a ver...

- Este libro aparenta, por el color del papel, como casi 200 años, y eso que no parece que tuviese tanto, ah, y...  


- ¿Qué?

- El colgante en que termina la cadenilla no se me hace conocido

- ¿Entonces tengo que zafar la cadenilla para poder saber qué es lo que tiene este libro?

- Así es, mientras tanto, pues ve intentando eso, y cuando lo logres, pues ven a verme.

Así me devolví a casa sin haber logrado nada por ahora.

- ¿Que habías hecho mientras estuviste por fuera, lograste conseguir algo?

- Es lo mismo en todas partes, no hay libros que me sirvan

- Qué lástima, tocará esperar

- Si, eso es lo que toca, esperar a que aparezcan libros, me voy a mi habitación.

Subí, y me puse de nuevo a intentar zafar la cadenilla, lo intenté varias veces, estas con calma, hasta que en un intento, lo logré. Entonces abrí lentamente el libro, y vi una ilustración igual en forma a la del colgante. Era un ángel de seis alas, de pie, con las piernas separadas y los brazos puestos en posición recta. Debajo de él estaba una escritura que no entendía, empecé a pasar las paginas y me di cuenta que el libro estaba compuesto exclusivamente por esa escritura que no entendía.

...(bueno, ya mañana me llevo el libro a la biblioteca para revisarlo).

Cerré el libro, y volví a enrollar la cadenilla tal y como estaba, con la excepción de que enrollé el colgante de tal forma que no me pasara lo que me había pasado antes, lo guardé en mi mochila, y me acosté a dormir.

Amaneció el nuevo día, desayuné tranquilamente, y me fui de nuevo a la biblioteca.

- Buenos días, señor

- Buenos días

- Ya el libro que traje ayer esta abierto

- Bien, veámoslo.

El bibliotecario estuvo viendo detenidamente el libro, y después de unos minutos me pregunto...

- ¿Tú deseas leer este libro?

- Si, tengo curiosidad por eso...

- Este libro está escrito en chino, y por lo visto es antiguo, ¿estás seguro de que quieres leerlo?

- Estoy seguro

- Bien, déjame buscar algo para ti, espérame.  


Se movió de allí hacia el interior de los estantes, y regresó con otro libro en sus manos.

- Este libro te ayudara a aprender el idioma en que está escrito el libro

- Está bien, gracias

- Llévatelo por el tiempo que sea necesario.


	3. Chapter 3

_One animated day_

Había dado muchas vueltas por el cuartel, y me había dado cuenta que yo muy bien podría echar una mano en la reconstrucción del cuartel

...(si van a hacer una buena reconstrucción, podría ponerme a ayudar como sea, hasta a mi especialidad, ah pero con el debido cuidado, a condición de que me pueda construir mi propia habitación en el pabellón donde toque... bien, esta idea mía puede ser un poco exigente, pero tengo que ver cómo le cae a quien dirija esto de la reconstrucción, a ver si no solo vengo a echar una mano, sino que también me vengo del todo al cuartel. Ya lo veremos en cualquier momento, pero no sé exactamente cuál...)

Ha llegado uno nuevo al cuartel, pensé al ver a un shinigami de cabello marrón, que caminaba a paso seguro hacia el interior del cuartel, y entonces me puse a echar mis vistazos de siempre...

...(aaah, el también tiene una capucha blanca en su uniforme, y un guante negro en una mano...)

- ¿Bienvenido, cómo te llamas?

- Kryek

- ¿Eres americano?

- Si

- Yo también lo soy, de nacimiento y de familia

- ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

- Ah, mi nombre... para que no te enrolles con él, simplemente dime Tony, ¿vas al despacho de la capitanía?

- Sí, voy para allá

- Es por ese pasillo derecho, subes las escaleras, y te vas hasta el final del pasillo a donde salen las escaleras.

...(me recuerda a mí mismo cuando empece a usar vendas en la Academia...)  
pero además recordé que había pasado los días siguientes entre mi primera visita al bibliotecario y los días que tenia libres hasta que empezaron las clases.

Una vez que el bibliotecario me había dado aquel libro, que resulto ser una especie de diccionario del idioma en que estaba escrito el libro, pues puse entre las cosas que haría esos días previos a mi inicio de clases, poder empezar a entender lo escrito en el libro. Me fui a casa, y entonces...

- Hola, hijo, ¿cómo te fue esta vez?

- Conseguí un libro sobre chino antiguo, ¿está bien?

- Te puede ser de ayuda en algunas ocasiones

- Me voy a verlo ahora  


- ¿Bajas a almorzar mas luego?

- Sí. Y empecé a ir leyendo, palabra por palabra, pero aun no lo podía entender. Llego el mediodía, almorcé, después me fui a echar una siesta, después de la siesta me levante a intentarlo de nuevo, pero no podía concentrarme, hasta que finalmente, sentí un sonido que se pasaba por la ventana de mi habitación, algo como un sonido hecho como una chocada de manos.

- Tony, ¿estás ahí?

- Si estoy, ¿qué pasa?

- vamos a jugar fútbol con los de la otra cuadra, ¿te apuntas?

- Déjenme bajar

- Capaz y que no puedas venir con nosotros por que a lo mejor tienes algo que hacer

- Pues por cuenta mía no

- Apúrate, que los otros nos deben estar esperando

- Yava, yava... me puse mi ropa de jugar fútbol, y avisé que saldría.

- Aleluya, tenemos al que nos va poner a ganar

- Bueno, si tú lo dices, así será, que estamos esperando, ¿que nos hagan el retrato del equipo?. Nos fuimos a una cancha que quedaba cerca, y ya los otros nos estaban esperando desde hacía un rato...

- ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?

- Ey, no hables tanto y fíjate por que se demoraron

- Genial, Tony jugará en este partido, ¿que acaso no tenía algo pendiente en casa para que no se viniera?

Mientras que los recién llegados estábamos planeando nuestras posiciones...

- Bien, en la delantera van a jugar Alex y Yoshi. Tú, Tony, iras entre la línea delantera y la media, tirando más hacia delante. Isoroku, Sessue, Noriyuki, irán en la línea media. Hideki, tú serás el portero, y los demás que se pongan en la defensa. Cuando tengamos el balón, busquemos de avanzar y pasárselo sea a Alex, a Yoshi o a Tony, el que se libre, ok?

- Ok, 1, 2, 3, arriba!. Se sacó una moneda, se tiró, y les tocó a ellos el primer saque y el primer ataque. Lograron llegar hasta la raya del área grande y chutaron, pero sin consecuencias.

- ¿Vamos a lanzar un relámpago ahora, Hong??

- Aquí estoy

- Toma el balón y arranca la jugada

- Pásamelo entonces. Hideki le pasó el balón a Hong, y arrancó a correr hasta llegar a la mitad de nuestra cancha.

- Adelante, tomeeeeeen!! Y mandó un pase largo hacia las cercanías del área rival. Y entonces eché a correr como sólo yo lo podía hacer, prácticamente sobre los dedos de los pies, regateando como el andar de una serpiente en las rocas, y...

- Eso es lo que odio de él, la corrida del león cazador, y las veces que chuta bien, márquenlo en lo que llegue al área!!. Le cayó el balón fue a Yoshi, a instantes de que fuese marcado, porque Alex ya lo estaba, y...

- Lo dejo en tus pies, anota!. 

Tomé el balón casi llegando a la raya del área grande, por la izquierda del portero, avancé unos dos o tres pasos, con un toque lo puse algo más adelante y diagonal de mi pie izquierdo, que estaba adelante, retorcí todo mi cuerpo, excepto mi pierna izquierda, que me mantenía de pie y chuté en el momento en que me habían llegado los marcadores. El portero se corrió lo mas que pudo, pero no pudo alcanzar aquel tiro cruzado y curveado que había salido disparado de mi pie derecho, colado por la esquina contraria del lado donde yo estaba.

- T1 llamando a base, T1 llamando a base, he dado en el blanco. Base a T1, puede regresar. Y me alejé de la portería imitando el andar de un jet, hasta que Alex y Yoshi se fueron a alcanzarme.

- Qué golazo, Tony. Ya nos fuimos arriba XD

- Se los dije antes de empezar, no descuiden a ninguno de los de adelante!, y se le tensó una vena de las de la cabeza, y el partido siguió hasta que se acabó, terminamos ganando 3 a 2. En lo que llegue a casa, ya estaba pasando el atardecer, estaba un poco cansado, y me estaban esperando...

- Tony, puedes ir al almacén de la esquina a comprar arroz para la cena?

- Esta bien, voy

- Ten, toma algo del cambio para que te compres un jugo

- Ya voy... una vez que estaba en mi habitación, después de la cena...

- Me voy a tomar esto de los libros con calma.

Así pasaban los días, jugaba fútbol, trabajaba en casa, buscaba libros para mis estudios, y seguía leyendo los libros para entenderlos.


	4. Chapter 4

_My first day_

Mi trajinar en el cuartel de la división era algo intenso, tenía varias cosas en mente, y las analizaba a cada vez que podía, aunque no lo manifestaba. Un día de entre los que siguieron a la llegada del shinigami americano, el shinigami de barbas trajo consigo a una shinigami con cabello caoba y ojos castaño, lo que traía de particular es que tenía orejas de gato blancas y cola de gato.

Una shinigami más para la lista, bueno, ella se ve bien, aunque tiene como un dejo de desconfianza con su entorno, pensé, e inmediatamente vi como el barbado la había dejado sola en la puerta.

Seria que se fue a buscar a alguien, bueno, ya le di la bienvenida al de antes, que venga otro... y apareció el chico de cabello y ojos rojos, y la llevo al interior de las instalaciones. Y por aquello que había acabado de pasar, que sería como el primer día para ella, recordé mi primer día en el instituto.

Había llegado el día en que iría a mi primer día de clases en el instituto Mashiba. Lo había dejado todo listo desde la noche anterior; mi uniforme limpio y planchado en una silla cerca de mí y mi mochila debidamente llena en la sala, lista para ser echada a la espalda. Con la emoción de estar listo, me desperté muy temprano por tan solo eso, y entonces me puse a hacer el desayuno: onigiris de arroz kare y té verde con panecillos surtidos. La sorpresita se la llevo mi mama al verme ocupado en la cocina...

- Tony, estás haciendo el desayuno!!

- Lo empecé, mama, si quieres lo terminas mientras me voy a dar el baño. Ya un buen rato después, estaba de vuelta en la cocina, y el desayuno había terminado.

- Vaya, Tony, lo del desayuno lo has hecho bien

- ¿Me salió bien?

- Si, el arroz de los onigiris está en su punto, estaban buenos

- Pero no mejores de como los que haces tú. 

Mi mama me abrazo y me dio un beso.

- Anda, apúrate, que ya te tienes que ir

- Nos vemos. 

Fui camino al instituto tranquilo por fuera y algo ansioso por dentro, hasta que finalmente llegué, entré y pasé. Aun no habían empezado las clases, así que me senté en uno de los puestos vacíos, y pasaron unos minutos de cuchicheo hasta que la profesora llegó.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días, profesora

- Mi nombre es Aida Chikuma, y soy su profesora de matemáticas. En estos momentos, chicos y chicas, ustedes están empezando a dar un paso importante en su vida, que son estos años de estudio. Si logran dar este paso en la forma correcta, podrán seguir adelante, aun más, con los estudios secundarios altos, y después con los universitarios, y al final del camino, ustedes podrán ser personas útiles, para ustedes mismos y para los demás. Por eso 

les aconsejo, como persona, que se esfuercen por lograr dar este paso correctamente. El día de hoy, estará dedicado para que conozcan a varios de los profesores que los ayudaran a dar el paso. Los dejo con una profesora. Entonces apareció una nueva profesora, y se presentó.

- Buenos días. Mi nombre es Inukai Junko, y seré la profesora de inglés. 

Conversamos un buen rato, y fue relevada por un profesor.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Oshin Ryushi, y soy el profesor de historia. 

Pasamos un buen rato con él, y después de eso, una profesora más vino a vernos.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Ushiba Yuriko, y soy la profesora de física.

- Disculpe, profesora, ¿pero vamos a ver a alguien mas hoy?

- Si, aun falta un profesor por conocer hoy, pero antes que vayamos a verlo, tomaré la asistencia. 

El silencio que habíamos hecho todos para escuchar todo continuó, y entonces la profesora Ushiba empezó a pasar la lista.

- Ajibana

- genzai

- Bunya

- genzai

- Broomfield

- genzai

- Chikamatsu

- genzai

- Daishi

- genzai

- Eto

- genzai

- Fukuoka

- genzai

- Gensai

- genzai!!

- (que rápido...) Harada

- genzai

- Ikeda

- genzai

- Joshuya

- genzai

- Karube

- genzai

- Miyoshi

- genzai

- Nakayama. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón y...

- genzai, aaj aaj gomen profesora, me costó llegar por que me desperté tarde

- (un dormilón...) Okakura

- genzai

- Onohara

- genzai

- Reynolds

- genzai

- Shigemitsu

- genzai

- Togo

- genzai

- Uno

- geeeeeeeeenzaaaaaaai, profesooooora, tengo sueñoooooo yaaaaawwn

- (uno que se levanto demasiado temprano) Uppshalim

- genzai.

- Bien, he terminado. Síganme a las canchas. 

Nos fuimos con la profesora Ushiba, y al llegar a las canchas, nos encontramos con el respectivo profesor.

- Buenos días, profesor  


- Buenos días. Mi nombre es Enomoto Goro, y soy el profesor de deportes

- Los dejo con el profesor Enomoto, una vez que la profesora Ushiba se fue...

- Bien, ya falta poco para que este día se acabe, así que solo iremos a ver las instalaciones, para que se familiaricen, y luego podrán irse a casa. 

Me había quedado en estado catatonico mientras esto pasaba por mi mente, hasta que me dieron un grito:

- Hey Tony, donde sea que estés, deja de hacerte la estatua viviente y ayuda a echarle movida a eso que nos dejaron en la entrada!, y no me quedo más que irme.


	5. Chapter 5

_I stand working for my site_

Al día siguiente, ya me había integrado de lleno a la reconstrucción del cuartel, aprovechando mi fuerza para usarla en los acarreos, era algo que me cansaba bastante, pero estaba debidamente preparado para eso. Siempre llevaba conmigo una vianda debidamente llena y una cantimplora de mi té frío especial, una "receta de la casa", además de ir vestido de forma particular: camiseta de tirantes gruesos gris claro, brazos y manos completamente vendados, reforzados en hombros y manos, faja de vendas en el abdomen y hakama cortado por debajo de la rodilla del mismo color de la camiseta. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba en el día a día.

Una vez que me devolví a la entrada...

- Oye, te estábamos esperando, ¿dónde andabas?

- En los baños

- Ya era hora de que volvieras, chico, el nuevo fuku nos ha dado una porque no hemos llevado estos materiales al comedor

- Ni que yo fuese el único que anda en esto de los acarreos

- Eso es verdad, pero si eres el único que es capaz de llevarse dos vigas a hombros de un tirón de aquí allá, porque al tío este grandullón pelado no se le ha visto en estos días nunca

- Ah sí, seguramente el también puede hacer eso

- Ya pues, ¿quién me va a hacer la guía?

- Yo iré

- Prepárense a levantarme las vigas, que aquí voy. 

Me agazapé para facilitar el trabajo de levantar, y empecé a soltar energía poco a poco hasta que pusieron las vigas en su sitio, estabilizándola alrededor de ellas, y me levante

- Listo, ¿donde está el guía?

- Ya estoy delante de ti, tío

- Vámonos

- Vámonos, que estamos bien retrasados aquí y los albañiles están esperando todo esto en el comedor. 

Empecé a andar con cuidado mientras que el guía iba exactamente delante de mí para que no me fuese a llevar algo o alguien por delante, y avanzábamos poco a poco hasta que llegue al comedor y los albañiles me quitaron las vigas, y vuelta a buscar más cosas hasta que despejamos la entrada. El primer trabajo que le habían dado al nuevo fuku andaba muy bien gracias al trabajo del montón que se había puesto a la orden. Todo estaba en buena forma, y cuando llegó el almuerzo, los de los acarreos nos fuimos al casi listo comedor con los albañiles y carpinteros, así que me fui con ellos, y cuando llegamos, el jefe de carpintería nos llamo a los que estábamos allí...

- Oigan muchachos, vamos a ver qué tal quedo esta mesa, siéntense 

- Está bien hecha, vamos a comer pues. 

Cuando ya estábamos listos, el que me hizo la guía se le ocurrió una pregunta...

- Oye, tú, ¿porqué eres tan propenso a ser catatónico?

- Es que mi cabeza es un hervidero de recuerdos, y por cualquier cosa recuerdo cualquier cosa de las que me han pasado

- Ya, ya, ya, ¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

- Prácticamente cuatro años, todo el día a día

- Eso es como bastante

- Es que con todo, mi vida ha hecho como una especie de transbordo, de un chico estudiante con un promisorio paso por el instituto donde estudiaba, a ser un shinigami, ¿no es mucha diferencia?

- Sí que lo es, ¿y acaso cómo pasó eso?

- la cuestión está en que yo decidí que me pasara esto, fue algo espontáneo, pero cuando ya estaba en el camino no tenía marcha atrás, y conmigo han andado virtudes con las que me siento bien, y defectos con los que me siento bastante mal, pero yo tengo la creencia de que si la persona correcta los conoce, pues aunque no baje la guardia ante ellos, eso me hará sentir mejor

- Exacto, ¿y quién opinas tu que es esa persona?

- La capitana

- ¿Y por qué opinas eso?

- Porque pienso que ella pues siempre ayuda a aquellos de nosotros que destacamos de entre los del montón, y a mi caso particular, creo que ella le dará la circulación correcta al conocimiento susodicho

- Hmmmmm, ya veo, y entonces como me habías dicho, tú eras un estudiante con un futuro promisorio

- Si, ahora que lo dices, he recordado algo al respecto

- Aquí vamos de nuevo

- Tranqui, esta vez la comida me ayudará a no catatonizarme, y pues, ya que estamos en este rincón, pues no creo que no nos molesten si te cuento

- Vale, cuéntame lo que estas recordando.

Habían pasado ya unas semanas de estudio en el Mashiba, el instituto donde estudiaba, y había progresado bastante en las clases. En una reunión de los profesores sobre los alumnos del curso...

Inukai: mi clase marcha bien, pero Broomfield es un chico de mente ágil y ávida. Se le han dado muy bien mis clases, ha manifestado una más que buena capacidad para aprender 

inglés

Oshin: Es que eso lo lleva en la sangre, Junko, y no tiene mala circulación, pero pues, podemos armar una lista sobre lo que es capaz de hacer este chico. Por ejemplo, a la primera investigación que he mandado a hacer, a la suya, le acabo de poner notable

Ushiba: En mi clase él ha estado aun dentro de los estándares, porque parece que aun no está acostumbrado a lo que ve

Aida: Y en mi clase pues pasa más o menos lo mismo, es capaz de encargarse de cosas más que básicas, pero más allá, aun nada

Enomoto: Pero en cambio, sus capacidades se han puesto de manifiesto en las canchas también. Es de corrida rápida, lo cual lo hace apto para el atletismo y aparte, su técnica propia lo hace apto para el fútbol

Aida: En fin, si mejora en matemáticas y física, pues marchara muy bien

Inukai: Pero él no es único al que hay que ponerle el ojo, porque también esta Gensai

Oshin: Ah sí, el también es un chico de mente igual a la de Broomfield

Ushiba: Pero aun parece que no está dando potencial en todas partes, pero ya se ha manifestado en mi clase

Aida: Aun Nakayama no se ha compuesto, sigue llegando tardero

Ushiba: Me he dado cuenta que Reynolds está siempre con Broomfield

Inukai: En mi clase Reynolds anda bien, ¿pero qué es de él en las demás?

Aida: Pues creo que si no estuviese con Broomfield, estaría un poco más bajo de lo que está en estos momentos

Oshin: Yo opino lo mismo

Enomoto: ¿Y qué dicen de Uno y de Uppshalim?

Inukai: Uno sigue igual de trasnochado, deberíamos hablar con él a ver que le acontece

Ushiba: y en cuanto a Uppshalim, pues aun se está adaptando a la vida de instituto, como no hace mucho su familia logró venir de la India a Japón, pues ese es su detalle

Aida: Bueno, podría decirse que hemos terminado

Ushiba: Si, hemos terminado

- Y yo he terminado también

- Vaya, ¿cómo supiste de esa reunión?

- La profesora Ushiba me lo dijo un día

- Ya veo.

El almuerzo se nos acabo, y...

- ¡¡Se acabo la hora del almuerzo, a trabajar, que el comedor está prácticamente listo!!


	6. Chapter 6

_One notice, and one glance on my destiny_

Aquella tarde, terminamos el comedor, y al atardecer, fui el responsable de llevar el informe sobre la reconstrucción del cuartel al despacho de la capitanía, justo cuando me proponía hablar un rato con el ultimo shinigami nuevo, el nuevo fuku nos cortó y me dio el informe a mí para llevarlo. Fui, y deje una nota dirigida a la capitana, solicitándole un momento de su tiempo para realizar aquello que tanto necesitaba a mi ver, para tener una vida de cuartel sin sobresaltos, una vez que salí del despacho me fui a casa, pero mi sorpresa fue grande porque cuando iba a preparar mi cena, uno de los que estuvimos en lo de los acarreos me fue a buscar porque el Capitán en funciones había convocado una reunión urgente, con la curiosidad me vino la prisa, y con la prisa se me olvido ponerme las vendas de mis brazos por andar presentándome a aquella reunión hecha tan a deshoras.

- Ya sé cuánto tiempo tiene en el cuartel el Capitán en funciones, y esto suena demasiado bueno como para ser verdad, pensé, aquí hay gato encerrado, pero alguien ha de darse cuenta de que es lo que es eso.

Llegué al cuartel, a la sala de reuniones, y al intentar abrir la puerta, estaba como cerrada por dentro.

- ¿Hay alguien que me pueda abrir?, y una voz me contesto desde adentro...

- Estamos todos atrapados en un bakudou, menos un shinigami alto vestido de trajes

- ¿Qué pasa allí adentro?

- El shinigami alto ha lanzado el bakudou y tiene en sus manos al Capitán

- Yo sabía que alguien se iba a dar cuenta, pensé. Entonces me puse a esperar unos minutos delante de la puerta como que si se fuera a abrir sola, si como no, hasta que me salí de esa posición y me metí por la ventana, y vi que aparentemente el rollo había terminado.

-Ha sido un verdadero placer convivir con vosotros. Lamento dejaros de este modo. Y...- un ligero pesar quiso hacer acto de presencia en la mirada del que hablaba, que era el nuevo fuku, pero supo controlarlo.-... os deseo suerte. Puede que algún día, vayamos contra la SS y seamos enemigos, pero aún así... no puedo decir que os desee la muerte. Regreso a dónde pertenezco, pero nunca olvidaré que viví aquí por mucho tiempo. Os echaré de menos. Sayounara...

Como ya el bakudou había desaparecido, la shinigami con orejas de gato, que se encontraba allí, intento levantarse, pero perdió el equilibrio y se cayó y se llevo por delante a Kryek, y después que el shinigami de barbas se movió de donde estaba hacia nosotros, lo levanto a él y a la de las orejas de gato y les dijo algo...

- El primer día suele ser agotador... y este lo ha sido más. Todavía no entiendo lo que ha pasado aquí, pero... procuraré enterarme. Vosotros dos deberíais ir a la enfermería... o al menos a comer algo.

Entonces Kryek me hablo...

- Estoy bastante cansado, así que vale, vamos a tomar aire, un rato antes de irme a ver si como algo

- Igual yo, iba a cenar cuando me llamaron, pero ya que se ha resuelto todo esto, está bien. Cada día tiene sus dificultades. Vamos.

Una vez que salimos, Kryek rompió el silencio.

- Tengo el hombro herido, y estuve haciendo un trabajo donde tuve que usar mucho los brazos

- Entonces en eso era en lo que estabas después que nos separamos en la puerta

- Si, puliendo una tarima, y para colmo, cuando pase a la sala por lo de la reunión, me golpee las rodillas

- Entonces te dejo para que vayas a reponer fuerzas, y hablamos mañana

- Antes te haré dos preguntas

- Dime

- ¿Porque estas atento a mi?

- Cuestión de camaradería

- ¿Y porque tienes esos tatuajes en tus brazos? se ven de una forma extraña... y volvió a echarle un vistazo a mis tatuajes, una especie de cruces potenzadas con una especie de sello en la unión de los brazos de la cruz

- Me los hice mientras vivía en el Ryukongai, y tienen una larga historia que iré contando poco a poco después que se la cuente a la primera persona a quien tengo planeado contárselo

- Entonces aun no contaras esa historia

- Quizá solo sea cuestión hasta de que me toque hacerlo mañana, creo, pero si hay cosas que recuerdo con facilidad

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Cómo el día en que supimos mi madre y yo que mi padre había muerto

- ¿Lo tienes en estos momentos?

- Como te dije, ese es uno de mis recuerdos más fáciles, por lo que significo en nuestras vidas, aquí voy...

Era un día para nosotros como cualquier otro, yo saliendo a estudiar y mi madre se quedaba cuidando de la casa. Llegue a mi salón a tiempo, y entonces pasó un momento después la profesora Aida, de matemáticas, para darnos un aviso.

- Hoy, antes del almuerzo, pondremos el pizarrón con la lista de alumnos ordenados por promedio de notas

- ¿Nos puede adelantar algo, profe? ¿puede adelantarnos algo?

- No, ahora lo que voy a hacer es darles la clase del día.

Hubo algunos que oyeron eso con desgano y otros con tranquilidad, pero en fin, vimos la clase de matemáticas, llego la hora del almuerzo, la profe se fue y cuando desapareció de nuestra vista todos salimos en estampida a ver el famoso pizarrón.  


- Tony, estas de primero!!

- pero por muy poco, Reynolds, fíjate bien...

- por un solo punto!! O.o oye, Tony, de donde sacaste ese punto?

- que se yo, pude haberlo sacado de deportes, o de historia, o de ingles

Gensai: por cierto, en que club deportivo vas a entrar, Tony? atlético o de fútbol?

- aun estoy indeciso

Gensai: yo me voy a meter al atlético, así que piénsatelo

Nakayama: estoy cerca de los primeros!!

Gensai: que? tu que?

Nakayama: mira por tu propio par de ojos y convéncete

Gensai: o.O, tarderon, no puedo creerlo, pero fíjate quien esta exactamente arriba de ti, como dices tu, mira por tu propio par de ojos y convéncete

Nakayama: Uno esta exactamente arriba de mí en la lista!!

Uno: pues déjame ver... yo sabia que repasar mis clases cuando mi papa me despierta en la madrugada con su bulla para ir al trabajo me iba a dar resultados

Nakayama: y que es de ti cuando eres el repartidos de periódicos del barrio, cuesta mas verdad?

Uno: si tú lo dices... y así paso la hora del almuerzo, comiendo y discutiendo el asunto del pizarrón. El resto de las clases las tuvimos sin inconvenientes, salimos y me fui a casa. En lo que llegue, no conseguí a mi madre por ninguna parte de la planta baja, así que subí, y la encontré con la cara llena de lagrimas, sentada en su cama y con el teléfono al lado

- paso algo malo, mama?

- tu papa ha muerto

- que? que paso que mi papa murió?

- me acaban de llamar que ya esta en una funeraria, y me dijeron que la cosa fue al parecer que le querían robar el coche y la portátil en una gasolinera, y al ponerse a darle vueltas al asunto, el asaltante lo mato con una pistola y al fin y al cabo se lo llevo todo, incluso la comida de la semana para la casa del abuelo que iba en la maletera. Eso hizo que mi cara se pusiera en unos momentos como la de mi madre, y entonces ella termino de decirme lo que no me había dicho

- esto es muy malo, hijo, pero lo peor es que no podremos verlo por ultima vez, pregunte a ver si nos podían ayudar a ir para allá, por lo menos al entierro, y nadie puede ayudarnos. Nos quedamos allí un rato llorando, hasta que bajamos a preparar la cena como podíamos con esa tristeza que nos abrumaba en esos momentos, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir. Esa fue una de las cosas que me hizo tomar este camino que he andado de allá hasta aquí  


- la verdad, eso es lamentable, pero lo que cuenta es que has llegado aquí

- eso es lo que tenido en mente siempre. Aunque cambie mi predestinación con la fuerza de mi libre albedrío, lo que importa es que tengo un presente y un futuro que vivir. Hasta mañana, que me siento con sueño

- hasta mañana.

Una vez que me había despedido del nuevo compañero de la división después de compartir un rato y un pedacito de mi pasado con él, estaba a punto de irme cuando uno de los de los acarreos me vio, se me acerco y hablo

- oye, por fin doy contigo, tengo que preguntarte algo

- dime a ver...

- tu no llevaste el informe de la reconstrucción al despacho de la capitanía?

- ah, si es verdad, pasa algo con ese informe?

- lo llevaste al sitio equivocado

- explícate

- el despacho se encuentra sin reparar, así que allí no puede ir nadie, porque lo llevaste allí?

- me confundí un poco

- ah

- ahora a donde lo llevo?

- al pabellón norte, ahí por alguna parte has de conseguir a algún oficial, y si tienes suerte, quizá lo pongas en las manos de la capitana

- entonces me voy.

Pase buscando el informe, y me fui al pabellón norte a ver si podía ver a alguien a quien le pudiese dar el informe, pero como inferí de las palabras que me había dicho quien me había dado la orden, solo a horas antes de lo que había hecho, pues lo mejor era ponerlo en las manos de la capitana. Al casi llegar al pabellón, vi a dos personas que pasaban a una habitación cercana a la entrada, y una de ellas llevaba el haori blanco con el kanji del numero nueve en la espalda, así que avance con mas rapidez, y pase unos instantes después que ellos a la misma habitación, me puse en firme, baje mi rostro y extendí mi brazo...

- Buenas noches, capitana Henkara. Aquí le traigo el informe sobre los avances de la reconstrucción del cuartel.

al escucharme, ella se volteo a verme, y pude ver huellas de cansancio en su rostro, y tomo en silencio el informe, el ultimo trabajo que había hecho aquel shinigami que había dejado la división hacia solo unos momentos antes, y su acompañante me dijo algo...

- Perdón, Tony, ¿nos disculpas un momento?

- si, solo necesitaba dejar la carpeta con quien pudiese recibirla

entonces salí, e iba por allí, por arriba y por abajo a ver si encontraba a alguien para preguntarle algo, vi a un shinigami que parecía raso y...

- oh, nos vemos de nuevo

- y es por lo mismo?

- si, me podría decir algo acerca de...?

- el es el quinto oficial, es buena gente, no pide formalidades, porque, no se, pero cuando esta en una reunión con los demás de la oficialidad, así sea con uno solo de los miembros, si se pone serio

- ya veo...

- se va?

- pues si, pero estoy indeciso a donde, al comedor a probar la comida o a casa a hacérmela

- hummmmm

- mejor me voy a casa, aunque comiendo aquí no necesito comer allá, pues yéndome no me voy con el estomago lleno

- si así lo dice...

- hasta mañana, que se vera en que va a parar esto

- hasta mañana entonces. Me fui hasta la que era mi casa por un trato que había hecho con su dueño, subí a mi habitación, me quite el kimono y las sandalias y me recosté en el futon, con las manos entre mi cabeza y las almohadas para tener una reunión con ellas un rato, para que además de pensar que podría cocinar, hacer un análisis de mi situación personal, y entre tantos divagues, di con los recuerdos de los días que habían seguido a la muerte de mi padre... empezando desde una clase de historia...

- ha llegado la hora de anunciarles los resultados de la ultima investigación evaluativa. Fue nombrando a cada uno de nosotros, siendo los resultados variados, hasta que llego al final, donde estabamos nosotros...

- Uno, has obtenido un notable

- siiiiiiiiiiiii

- Nakayama, has obtenido un bien

- no tenia el tiempo necesario para hacerlo con calma, pero si esta bien, esta bien

- Reynolds, has obtenido también un bien

- mmmm... yo esperare a que nos pongan en el pizarrón

- Gensai, has obtenido un sobresaliente

- jajajaaaa... intenta empatar eso, Tonin...

- Broomfield, me has dejado sorprendido

- creo que sé a lo que se refiere, profesor Oshin

- has obtenido tu primer regular en todo el curso, pasa algo?

- algo que será una sorpresa para todos

- dilo, te escuchamos

- mi padre murió, y eso me ha cambiado, no puedo concentrarme bien, estoy con mas desanimo, y cosas como esas son las que me están pasando en este momento.

- Mi sentido pésame, Broomfield, y más que él estaba del otro lado del mundo. Que descanse en paz. El timbre sonó, me fui al comedor cabizbajo, y entonces todos los de la clase se reunieron conmigo para darme los pésames, hasta Gensai dejo su rivalidad contra mí de lado por un rato para pasar y darme palabras de aliento, y en ese momento empece a recuperarme de aquel problema gracias al apoyo de todos, pero jamas me pude recuperar del todo.

Se convirtió en uno de los impulsos que tuve para cambiar mi vida... y mi mente volvió a aquel lugar y a aquella situación en que me encontraba, solo, sin familia conmigo, haciendo algo que no me esperaba tiempo antes, y esperando lo que apareciera en mi entorno que me resultara bueno... a pesar de que había cambiado radicalmente de dirección, seguía y debía seguir adelante, y hablando de eso, mi estomago gruño por no haber hecho la cena todavía, y por fin...

- me voy a hacer un okonomiyaki pequeño de carne vegetal con atún y queso, y más nada. Desayuna como un rey, almuerza como un príncipe y cena como un campesino, aunque te pasaste con la cena de teriyaki del otro día, acuérdate y haz las cosas como son...


	7. Chapter 7

_The curiosity defeats the cat_

La noche ya había avanzado en el sitio donde me encontraba, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, y andaba por entre los puestos hasta que una mariposa azabache apareció junto a mí, y recibí el mensaje que me traía.

- Tony, hemos detectado movimientos sospechosos hacia la zona donde estás. Sal de ahí y reúnete conmigo en el puesto de Utamaro. Max.

Una vez que la mariposa me dio el mensaje, alzó vuelo vertical, y tomé precauciones, metiendo las manos dentro de las mangas de mi haori, y poniendo tacto, ojo y oído avizor mientras caminaba hacia el puesto que me había mencionado Max, que era de un pintor amigo nuestro, que se presentaba a los festivales a hacerle retratos a los asistentes. En lo que llegué, ya Max estaba con Utamaro, y pasamos adentro, donde el ocupante del puesto guardaba su material de trabajo.

- ¿Estas avisándole a los demás?

- Si, deben estarse reuniendo en los puntos. Toma, vamos a prepararnos para salir, y me pasó un pinganillo con micrófono

- ¿Qué motivo puede haber para que se estén movilizando ahora?

- Según los informes, no lejos de aquí se encuentra un antiguo pergamino que contiene escrito en sí kidohs de alto poder

- No me explico el porqué querrán ese pergamino, si por esos lados de donde vienen no pueden usarlo

- Ese es el punto. Según los centinelas, entre la gente de siempre, esta vez hay infiltrados efectivos del AK – OZ en la dirección

- Entonces, lo que es, es que vienen a por todas para cargar con ese pergamino fuera de la SS

- No lo dudes. Esto va a ser fuerte, pero tenemos que resolverlo como debe ser…

- Rápido como el viento, fluido como el agua, resistente como la tierra y el metal y con el poder del fuego

- A pesar que dentro de poco quedarás totalmente intramuros, veo que no has olvidado nuestra divisa, Tony

- Claro, como perteneciente a la Guardia que fui, esta tan escrita en mí como…

- Ya te entiendo. Oye, ajústate bien el pinganillo para que no se te zafe en una de esas tiradas de tajos mandobles que haces.

Una vez que me terminé de ajustar el pinganillo, escuché un toque particular en la puerta, y Max abrió la puerta, haciendo que se pudiese ver a quien había tocado, un hombre tan alto como yo y delgado, vestido de kimono y hakama, y apoyado sobre una vara gruesa y tan alta como el mismo que estaba a su derecha, ya que el pie respectivo, estaba bastante lastimado. La primera reacción que tuve fue de asombro silenciador al ver a aquella persona tan cambiada de cómo la había conocido hasta hacía seis meses, y a como la veía en esos momentos. Pasó adelante y me saco de mi ensimismamiento, a la vez que Utamaro nos 

dejaba a solas.

- ¿Me ves bastante distinto, Tony? Cualquiera, hasta Max, te puede explicar que fue lo que me ocurrió

- Si es así, Max, explícame que le ha pasado a Ishikoro que está tan cambiado

- Nada más que una cosa buena y una mala

- Dime a ver…

- Ha logrado completar el proceso de concentración energética, que recuerda que la primera vez suele ser mucho más larga de lo normal

- Esa es la buena noticia, ¿y la mala?

- En un operativo que hicimos en cooperación con los del 71 en estos días, le fracturaron el pie

- Que mal, dime cómo fue, Ishikoro

- Después que sostuvimos un choque que nos había dejado extenuados, nos dispersamos ligeramente, la situación estaba en tensa calma, y detrás de una pared que nos separaba salió uno con un mazo dándome una machacada que desvié, me lanzó otra, pero como estaba con mis fuerzas diezmadas, no pude llegar al quite, me dio en el pie y me derribó. Si no hubiese sido por Suzumebachi que estaba cerca y le clavo unos estiletes en un brazo para inutilizarlo, y por mí que tal y como estaba termine de neutralizarlo, no estuviese aquí y ahora

- Eso me ha traído recuerdos, Ishikoro

- Y a mí también, Max

- Vaya vaya, ¿y de cuándo?

- De los días que precedieron a mi arribo aquí

- Ya empezamos de nuevo…

- La verdad, yo no conozco eso

- Ni yo tampoco, Ishikoro, pero no estamos para sentarnos a esperar a que esos del AK – OZ lleguen hasta donde estamos nosotros, ¿verdad, Tony?

- Es algo bastante grave, pero unos minutos nada más, pueden ser suficientes…

- Apúrate entonces. Menos mal que somos los que están más avanzados, así que podemos salir conjuntamente con los demás.

Entonces empecé a juntar en su debido orden, aquellos recuerdos que me evocaban todo aquello que había ocurrido para que finalmente mi alma se separara de mi cuerpo y llegase a la SS.

En lo que pasaron aquellos minutos, empecé a relatar…

- Ya hacía unos meses que mi padre había muerto, así que ya no estaba apesadumbrado. Me había inscrito en el club de fútbol, y ya el entrenador había comprobado mi talento en los entrenamientos que hacíamos, y entonces decidió subirme a un nivel competitivo. Se acercaba el fin del año estudiantil, y con él mi cumpleaños, y el inicio del torneo regional intercolegial de fútbol de verano, días que pasaron rápidamente. Tras ellos, el entrenador nos convocó a todos los del club a entrenar, y me puso de delantero derecho en ellos.

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que un día, me decidí a probar mi potencia sin órdenes del entrenador. En ese momento, había recibido un pase en el medio del campo, y en vez de avanzar hasta el cuarto de cancha y disparar, como era la orden, dispare de más atrás. El disparo no dejaba nada que pedir, fue soberbio y certero, pero…

- AaaaaAAAAAAaaAaaAaaAgggggghhhh!

- Tony – kun! ¿estás bien?

- ¡ME DUELE MUCHO TODO EL TOBILLO!

- Vengan!!.

Me llevaron a la orilla de la cancha, y luego de darme los primeros auxilios, me llevaron con el médico del club, llamado Toushiro Ika. Tras el examen, me dio el diagnostico.

- Lo que tienes, es un esguince del ligamento transversal de la pierna. Necesitas reposo en casa para que se reconstruya, y aplicaciones de hielo por un tiempo.

- Gracias, doctor Ika. Me recuperare rapidamente, ya lo vera...

- Eso es, ten mente positiva

No me quedo más que estar en casa, mi cumpleaños pasó, pero no nos olvidamos de él, gracias a que mi madre era enfermera, me recuperaba como debía ser de mi lesión. Para aprovechar el tiempo, dediqué mis esfuerzos para por fin poder leer el libro de la cadenilla. Logré leer las primeras páginas, y el titulo que vi, me despertó la curiosidad, "Ritual de Sanidad". Entonces me di cuenta de que aquel libro vendría siendo una especie de libro de magia, pero me metí la idea en la cabeza de que si todo podía funcionar, pues podría probar en mi el Ritual de Sanidad, para recuperarme. Logre conseguir los ingredientes poco a poco, y finalmente me prepare para el ritual.

Una noche, no muy lejana de mi cumple, cuando ya mi madre se había ido a dormir, le puse la cerradura a la puerta, trace unas líneas en el suelo, que eran iguales en forma al colgante, con unos añadidos extra, me puse en medio de ellas, y empecé a recitar las invocaciones que suponía me devolverían la salud. Tras terminarlas, me tome un brebaje hecho a base de mercurio y azufre, me tocaría esperar algo de tiempo. Pero en vez de sentirme bien, empecé a captar una sensación como que si algo estuviese hendiendo mi cuerpo, cada con más fuerza, y más dolor en mi, hasta que no aguanté mas, me arroje a la cama y mordía las sabanas para ahogar mis gritos. Entonces pude ver que algo mas estaba pasando, veía como de mi cuerpo salía un resplandor plateado, cada vez más fuerte mientras más fuerte era el dolor, y cuando ya no aguantaba más, de repente desapareció el dolor, perdí el sentido de la visión, me sentí mucho más liviano, y escuché una voz que me hablaba directamente a mi mente.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Ahora, en este preciso instante, si

- Una pregunta, ¿crees en la existencia de los ángeles?

- ... Si creo. En ese momento, recupere la visión, y me quede anonadado al ver que estaba de pie, al lado de la cama, y a la vez estaba tirado en ella

- Te has transformado en un ángel, sin alas

- Pero si yo...

- Siento decírtelo, pero acabar de dar el primer paso sobre un camino que ya te ha cambiado para siempre

- Entonces...

- En unos momentos, iras al cielo, a prepararte para cumplir con tu nueva condición

- Tengo que dejarlo todo atrás

- Así es, no te preocupes, el circulo de invocación desaparece por si solo, solo verán tu cuerpo en la cama cuando abran la puerta. Por cierto, ya la puerta se abrirá...

Vi en una pared, como aparecía una puerta antigua, que se abrió y dejaba ver solo una luz blanca

- Yo guiaré tus pasos, además de los que conseguirás del otro lado de la puerta. Toma los libros, y cruza la puerta, porque el libro de la cadenilla, es la llave que te ayudará a pasar.

Extendí mis manos, y pude tomar los libros, crucé la puerta, y de nuevo quede anulado por unos minutos... ya lo que paso después, es cosa conocida

- Vaya que habrás resumido todo… ¿porque no contabas un poco más?

- Porque vamos a enfrentar al AK – OZ

- Tan interesantito que estaba todo eso… si salimos de esta, prométeme que vas a hacer lo de esto como debe ser

- Ya está prometido…

- Aquí Lord 1, el avance se inicia ahora mismo

- Entendido

- Entendido

- Tony, tu combate como siempre lo has hecho. Ya saldremos. Ishikoro, toma y ponte esto que nos acompañaras al combate!

- ¡Vooooooooooooooooooooy!

- ¿Nos va a acompañar?

- Pues sí, ya verás cómo le hace...


	8. Chapter 8

_Two men, two ways_

Tras un poco de marcha, los representantes de la Guardia nos detuvimos en un descampado a la espera de lograr la detención de aquella invasión que resultaba peligrosa por los elementos infiltrados en ella, que hacían que esto fuese algo muy fuera de lo que siempre solíamos enfrentar, que eran las acciones expansionistas de las mafias que "gobernaban" los distritos más bajos del Ryukongai, pero ahora habíamos abierto otro frente, controlar a cuenta propia a aquellos que se rebelaban contra la autoridad del Gotei 13. Aquello era un movimiento arriesgado, que podría desacreditarnos ante la población, pero esto era más grave. Si el pergamino caía en sus manos, podrían usarlo en contra nuestra y de los demás en cualquier lugar y momento, lo que haría nuestro trabajo mucho, mucho más difícil.

- Max, 2 preguntas

- ¿Qué pasa, Tony?

- Uno, ¿estamos esperando a ver si los últimos informes de inteligencia llegan antes que ellos?

- Si, ya deben estar por llegar

- Dos, ¿porqué Ishikoro aceptó venir a esta operación?

- Se me olvidó comentarte que ha dominado la invocación del Goddo Shiirudo de nivel dos avanzado, el cual, si mal no recuerdas, además de proteger a su usuario, hace que toda daño preexistente quede paralizado en sus efectos, en un porcentaje mayor al cincuenta por ciento...

- Lo cual quiere decir que se pone un GS en el pie malo y puede andar con más facilidad

- Exacto

Los tres, Max, Ishikoro y yo estábamos juntos, y tras ese cruce de palabras, esperamos a que llegase el informe sobre los cabecillas y cantidad numérica de los enemigos que enfrentaríamos, por lo cual no tuvimos que esperar mucho.

- Veamos, aquí dice que son aproximadamente 200 combatientes, y el líder aparente es un chico de altura regular, cabello negro bien corto y con gafas

Max me dio una mirada particular a los ojos, la repliqué con una igual y me aleje un poco de allí con Ishikoro.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- El líder de esa invasión es mi Némesis. Por fin esta procurándose medios para llevar adelante su movimiento

- ¿Movimiento? ¿Cuál movimiento?

- El movimiento de vencernos a gusto para sacarnos del camino y lograr la dominación total del Ryukongai Sur para los intereses que lleguen a tener él y sus seguidores...

- Mera anarquía

- Nuestro trabajo es ser guerreros al servicio de la población en forma independiente, no 

políticos

- Perdón pues, oye, ¿cuántas veces lo has combatido cara a cara?

- Una, sin contar esta

- ¿Quién ganó?

- El ganó, y no puedo volver a perder, por mi bien y el de todos

- ¿Porqué?

Me quite mi bandana, y le mostré una escritura que estaba en mi frente.

- Esto que ves aquí es una maldición, la cual si es completada bajo ciertas circunstancias, hará que me convertirá en su esclavo, así como ya lo ha logrado con otro guerrero, que sacó del distrito 80 Oeste, con ese detalle de su procedencia podrías suponer como era...

- Me imagino que el combate ese que tuviste con él fue fuerte, tanto como para que haya tomado esa medida

- Pues déjame recordar los detalles… tras eso, empecé…

- Crucé aquel portal que se me había abierto, caí en sopor y al despertar me encontraba en un descampado rodeado por un bosque, tirado cuan largo era, y cerca de mí estaba un hombre moreno claro, medio calvo, delgado y con algunas arrugas, vestido de kimono y hakama rasgados, y aquella voz que había escuchado antes de cruzar el portal sonó de nuevo

- Tu primera prueba es vencer a esta persona en un combate a manos vacías. Una vez que lo hagas, alguien vendrá por ti para darte casa y comida. Después de eso, te volveré a hablar

- Tú, niño, no sé cómo llegué aquí, pero estos grilletes me molestan bastante. ¿Me ayudas a quitármelos?

Me di cuenta de lo que hacían esos grilletes en las muñecas y los tobillos del hombre, pero decidí rápidamente seguirle el juego de ignorante por unos instantes

- A ver… estos grilletes son de una sola pieza, y no soy herrero para tener una lima

- Entonces tendré que atravesar ese bosque hasta que consiga un lugar donde quitármelos. ¿Estás perdido, niño?

- La verdad, no sé donde estoy, pero sé lo que tengo que hacer

- Si, eso es obvio, atravesar el bosque hasta conseguir así sea una choza donde pasar la noche

- No, eso es una de las cosas, pero esta es otra. Corrí hacia él, y le di una patada que lo derribó

- ¿Porqué me pateaste?

- La forma de salir de este descampado al bosque es que uno de nosotros venza al otro en 

un combate

- ¿Acaso este terreno es tuyo para decir semejante disparate?

- Esa es mi idea

- ……… ya que me has golpeado, empecemos. Me quiero ir de aquí, y si no queda otra… no termino la frase con palabras, sino con un gancho que logré esquivar.

Así empezó ese combate, que era dominado alternativamente, hasta que el hombre empezó a jugar sucio, golpeándome con los grilletes después de agarrarme, hasta que no pude sostenerme en pie, caí, se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, e iba a continuar con la paliza cuando repentinamente mi cuerpo se ilumino con aquella luz plateada de antes, me sentí con fuerzas, me zafé, me puse de pie y le di un jab de derecha al pecho, y la luz lo inundo todo. Al disiparse, estaba en una casa semidestruida, y en lugar del hombre, se encontraba conmigo un chico idéntico a mí.

- Hemos logrado salir del bosque y ya no tengo los grilletes, pero ahora yo seré quien te dé el golpe.

Me derribo con una llave y se puso a horcajadas, cubrió su boca con las manos de una forma extraña, y finalmente me las puso en la frente.

- Este es mi golpe, algo que hará que tu vida sea difícil, y que me la facilitará a mí. Ningyoutsukai Hando, Kaminoku! (Mano de titiritero, primera parte).

Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi frente, cerca de mi cabello, que atravesó mi cabeza y corrió por mi columna, y luego, el chico levantó sus manos mojadas en sangre.

- ¿Qué me has hecho?

- Solo he hecho algo que puede hacer que te conviertas en mi esclavo. Solo eso.

Se levantó, y su cuerpo empezó a verse extraño, su piel empezó a ponerse azul, las escleróticas de sus ojos se tiñeron de negro y los iris de rojo, los caninos inferiores se pusieron más grandes y prominentes, y los dedos índice y medio, anular y meñique de sus manos, parecían estar fundidos entre sí.

- Este es mi verdadero aspecto. Debería darte gracias porque mi aspecto humano se ha rejuvenecido, pero no, mejor te pago el favor así. Soy Danjuro Hachemon Sakakibara, miembro fundador del Hai.Gi., escuadrón auxiliar del AK - OZ, la organización que reúne a los guerreros más poderosos del infierno. Afortunadamente para ti, me caes bien para lo que te he dicho, porque he visto que puedes ser muy útil por la fuerza que podrás alcanzar… viene alguien, así que me voy y nos veremos algún día… retrocedió a su aspecto humano y desapareció de mi vista.

Tras unos instantes, apareció junto a mí otro hombre, vestido con un kimono negro, con una capucha, mitones, dobladillos de las mangas y bordes de color blanco. Era blanco, de ojos color rojo oscuro, y llevaba el cabello recogido en trenzas modernas.

- ¿Estás bien, chico?

- Me siento sin fuerzas, señor

- Ven conmigo, te llevaré a mi casa para que comas algo y puedas pasar la noche.  


Me levantó del suelo, y del kimono sacó un haori grande igual a su ropa, que me puso, y fuimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una herrería, y pasamos adentro una vez que él se presento a los vigilantes.

- Las habitaciones están en la planta alta, sígueme.

Fuimos caminando hasta llegar a una habitación donde no había más que un futón con una almohada y una sábana, y una mesita de noche que bien podía servir como escritorio.

- Ya se te enviara algo de comida. Hasta luego.

- Así que así lo conociste a él

- Sí, Ishikoro, como tengo más tiempo que tú...

- ¡¡Ya se acercan!!

- Nos vamos, Ishikoro.


	9. Chapter 9

_La Guardia_

Un tiempo después de realizar el operativo con la Guardia, casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el cuartel. En medio de todo, después que nos desocupamos, que el operativo pasó sin bajas de nuestro lado y sin yo haberme encontrado con Dan, mis antiguos compañeros llevaron mis aparatos de ejercicio y mi futón hasta mi nueva habitación. Pero había pasado unos días por fuera, y ahora que había regresado, estaba familiarizándome del todo con las casi restauradas instalaciones por medio de hacerme el caminante, cuando un shinigami se acerco a mí llevándome el recado de que era solicitado en el despacho de la capitanía.

...(¿No será por la nota del otro día que puse en el informe que me dio el ex-fuku? ojalá... llegó la hora...).

Me fui caminando, llegué y pasé al despacho, donde no había más nadie que su ocupante. Tuvimos una conversación sobre mi paso por la Academia, y creí que estaba cerca del final cuando repentinamente me preguntaron...

- ¿Es cierto que posees ciertos ataques que no deberías usar, por su efecto sobre objetivos no establecidos?

- ... Es cierto

- ¿Es cierto que no hace mucho, usaste uno de esos ataques en contra de un shinigami?

- e ee e e ee e eso es... cierto

- ¿Te gustaría explicarme por qué lo hiciste?

- Eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer desde hace unos días, es decir, lo del porqué tengo esos ataques conmigo, pero ahora será mas difícil la explicación, con esto que acabo de escuchar...

- ¿Opinas algo sobre esta información que me ha llegado?

- Solo puedo decir que el punto de vista que hay sobre el origen de esa información es incorrecto

- Y solo puedo pensar que por algo la persona que me dejó esta información lo hizo. Esta persona era de mis allegados desde que llegó al cuartel hasta hace no mucho, por eso confío en ella, mas no me limitaré a poseer lo que me ha dejado. Por eso te he llamado, para que me des la verdad al respecto

- Me tomará su tiempo, pero lo haré

- Shinigami Anthony Broomfield, ha llegado la hora de conocerme

- ¿En qué forma?

- En mis habilidades y especialidades...

- ?

- Shiraberu Midasu, Kanninshiso!!.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, sentí una especie de golpe dentro de mi cabeza, vi hacia donde estaba mi acompañante, y me di cuenta que había puesto su zanpakuto sobre el escritorio

- ...(esa, ¿es su zanpakuto?...)

Sentí que mis piernas habían perdido fuerzas, quizá era por lo que me había acabado de ocurrir, pero mi acompañante pasó rápidamente al frente del escritorio, me puso las manos en el pecho y me colocó junto a la zanpakuto, a la vez que yo empezaba a captar una sensación de aturdimiento, que se hizo efectiva en instantes. Mi acompañante fue de vuelta atrás del escritorio, se sentó y se puso a pensar.

- Bien, ha llegado la hora de ver si esa información que tengo resulta confiable, y lo mejor es revisar sus recuerdos. Si su carácter es siempre igual al que tuvo en ese combate, tendré que tomar medidas al respecto. Si es así a veces, solo habría que estar pendiente de él, y si no es así, lo dejare estar aquí en el cuartel. La verdad, lo que hizo en estos días de no pasar por la vía establecida para que le fuese asignada una habitación del pabellón de novatos no es poca cosa, pero ya veremos… que cantidad de recuerdos tiene! veré los primeros, y buscare algo sobre la salida de estos días, a ver si hay.

Pasaron unos minutos, durante los cuales revisó todos los recuerdos que ya había mencionado, fijándose especialmente en como arribé al Ryukongai, mi combate con Dan y el rescate hecho por Max.

- Hasta estos todo era común y corriente, veamos que viene…

Una vez que me quede en la habitación, al rato vino quien me había buscado acompañado de una joven morena y de ojos asiáticos que llevaba consigo una jarrita de agua, una palangana y una toalla, a la vez que el traía una bandeja de comida.

- Déjame presentarnos. Mi nombre es Masao Ueno, pero me llaman Max, y ella es Desiree. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Anthony Yasushiro Broomfield, pero me llaman Tony

- Bien, Tony, ¿tienes hambre?

- Si, si tengo!

- Tranquilo, que para eso está esta comida. Desiree te limpiará la herida, nos vamos, comes y te preparas que vamos a salir

- ¿Voy a salir adónde?

- Vamos a llevarte a conocer al dueño de la herrería. Desiree, haz tu trabajo

- Lo haré de inmediato, señor Max

Tras limpiarme la herida, Desiree se quedó a conversar conmigo mientras comía para amenizar el rato, terminé y se llevó la bandeja vacía, momento que aproveche para vestirme con una ropa limpia que me había traído ella también, regresó con Max a buscarme y bajamos hasta una sala de reuniones que se encontraba en la planta baja, a la cual entramos tras que Max tocase la puerta.

- Tony, el señor que se encuentra a la cabecera de la mesa es Aarón Teitetsukou, el dueño de la herrería, uno de los mejores herreros del Ryukongai, sino el único, y quien está a su 

derecha es el sensei Kyuusaisha Tenshi, nuestro médico residente

- Bienvenido, Tony. Mientras comías, Max y nosotros conversábamos un poco sobre ti, y hemos tomado una decisión. Te quedarás a vivir con nosotros

- Muchas gracias, señor Teitetsukou

- Una cosa. Ahora te vas a ir con el sensei para que te examine eso que tienes en la frente… Max, veo que hiciste lo que te dije

- Si lo hice, señor

- Siempre lo digo y lo repito, Desiree es de lo que no hay. Disciplina, don de colaboración…

- Y no se te olvide que cuando me jubile ella será mi sucesora

- Eso también. Tony, Max irá contigo hasta el consultorio, después de eso conocerás las instalaciones

- Está bien.

Fuimos caminando por los recovecos de la herrería, hasta que finalmente llegamos al consultorio. Max se quedó a la puerta, el sensei y yo pasamos adentro, y me senté a la camilla. Examinó mi herida, luego me ordenó que me desnudase de la cintura para arriba y me acostase boca abajo, y examinó mi columna vertebral. Cuando había terminado, me puso sus manos en las sienes, y no sabía de dónde, me invadió un sopor fuerte, que me permitió escuchar que la puerta se abría y se cerraba de nuevo antes de caer en él.

- ¿Ya examinaste a Tony?

- Ese Ningyoutsukai Hando está hecho por un profesional

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Esta extendido a su columna

- Eso es grave. ¿Entonces qué harás?

- Haré lo mejor posible

- Te deseo suerte.

Pasó adentro de nuevo, saco una gaveta de su escritorio, que contaba con tapa, la puso sobre una mesa de instrumentos, levanto la tapa y realizo una invocación…

- Goddo Hando!

Luego saco algo de lo que estaba adentro de la gavecaja, una cuerdecilla con cuentas, la estiró entre sus manos, me la puso en la espalda y la presionó contra ella, haciendo que por medio de la habilidad que habían adquirido sus manos, se enterrase en la carne. Fue repitiendo el procedimiento hasta que me puso de esas cuerdecillas alrededor de mis brazos y piernas, en los dorsos de las manos, en la espalda, en el pecho y en el abdomen. Terminó recitando otra invocación, donde con sus manos marcaba los lugares donde me había puesto las cuerdecillas. Salió de nuevo, y Max estaba esperando ansioso afuera.

- ¿Ya terminaste?

- Si, he logrado colocarle hasta 6 cuerdecillas en la espalda, por si acaso las llega a necesitar

- ……. Bien pensado. ¿No hiciste nada sobre el sello directamente?

- No cuento con los recursos en este momento. Por lo menos si se instruye rápidamente en el uso, podría anular los efluvios que manen de la extensión

- Pero aún quedan los que salgan del sello

- Espero conseguir los materiales para prepararle algo para el sello

- No esperes, busca

- Cuando despierte, necesitara descanso

- Y luego necesitara que le digamos la verdad, toda la verdad sobre lo que le ha pasado

- Bueno, esperemos a que despierte para llevarlo a su habitación

- No, yo me lo llevo ahora mismo

- Si tú lo dices, llévalo.

Max pasó, y me llevó en un hombro hasta mi habitación después que me volvieron a poner la ropa que me había quitado, y…

- Aun me falta indagar un poco por este lado, pero me voy a buscar lo de la salida…

Ishikoro y yo regresamos a donde estaba Max, luego de la breve conversación que tuvimos y nos dimos cuenta que ya nuestro grupo estaba completo.

- Hola, Suzumebachi

- Hola, Tony, tiempo que no te veía

- Lo mismo digo, S – san, me acordé de algo

- ¿Cómo de qué?

- De cuando le partieron el pie a Ishikoro

- Ah, eso fue que había rastreado al otro, y lo alcancé cuando encontró a Ishikoro

- Hmmmmm…… Max, ¿no te ha llegado otro reporte?

- Si. Según lo último, el número ha subido a 240, pero no hay aparición alguna de alguien que dirija

- ¿Sabes qué opino?

- ¿Qué?

- Deberíamos cerciorarnos de que no sea un puñado de Ooinaru Akumu Sakkaku(1) que 

haya lanzado Dan

- Eso lo puedo ver solo de frente, pero por ahora, por cuenta, tenemos que neutralizar de a ocho por uno

- Es trabajo un poco fuerte para los otros grupos

- Pero creo que hemos logrado una buena selección para este operativo

- ¡Señor Max!

- ¿Qué ocurre, S – san?

- ¡Han llegado al borde del descampado!

- ¡Alístense todos! S – san, avisa a los otros grupos que se esparzan uniformemente en los flancos, en formación de cuña inversa, y en lo que termines, quédate tras la línea

- Entendido, señor Max!

- Tony, ponte a mi derecha, Ishikoro, ponte a mi izquierda

- Entendido, Max

- Y los demás, no se alejen de nosotros demasiado para evitar brechas

- ¡Entendido, señor!.

Ah, se me olvida mencionar a Suzumebachi. El tiene el aspecto de un chico de trece años, moreno oscuro, delgado pero con piernas fuertes, siempre rapado y de ojos vinotinto. Ya llevaba con ellos varios años, y había sido instruido en el uso de armas pequeñas y de desplazamientos a alta velocidad, habilidades que ya había dominado suficientemente, además de adquirir sentidos de vista y percepción bastante agudos.

- Max, vamos a iniciar el ataque

- Adelante.

Ishikoro y yo nos preparamos para lanzar un ataque al mismo tiempo, que era uno de nuestros distintivos a la hora de iniciar combates.

- Ko.S.Bi.Ju.(2), Sei – hadou(3), Esfera de fuego celestial.

Lanzamos las esferas hacia donde se encontraba más gente, estallaron al quedar entre ellos, y las esquirlas suprimían la energía extra con la que contaban para combatir, por medio de drenarla. Tras los ataques que lanzamos, los otros tomaron paso de carga, entonces Ishikoro puso sus manos sobre su bastón, y ante mis ojos, vi como la apariencia del bastón cambiaba para convertirse en la de un odachi de hoja bastante ancha.

- ¿Creías que no estaba listo para combatir? S.Bi.Ju.(4), En.Gi.(5), Spir Amano Shiirudo (Escudo divino de espiritrones)

- La verdad, lo creía, pero ahora es mi turno. Ko.S.Bi.Ju., Fo.Gi.(6), Reia Shugotenshi Kaattaa Reiki (Aura cortante de reiatsu del ángel guardián)

- Ahora vamos con el segundo ataque sincronizado de sei – hadou

- Vayamos.

Repetimos, pero con otra invocación, apuntando nuestras armas hacia donde se encontraba nuestro enemigo de turno.

- Ko.S.Bi.Ju., Sei – hadou, Ráfaga de fuego de pureza.

De su odachi y de mi zanpakuto salieron unas llamaradas blancas que dieron en varios de los que estaban a nuestro frente, y Max finalmente percibió lo que le había comentado.

- ¡No son ilusiones! ¡Todos, avancen y cubran su posición como sea! ¡Prepárense, que ahora viene lo grueso! ¡Háganlos caer hacia el centro!

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Finalmente chocamos, y estuvimos por un tiempo repartiendo ataques de todo tipo a diestra y siniestra. En un momento en que S – san pasó junto a nosotros…

- ¿Oye, no has visto a nadie en particular en el fondo?

- No, no he visto nada raro, señor Max

- Lo cual me parece raro a mí. Mi orden es que debemos dejar a uno en pie para interrogarlo al fin del combate. Cuando quede, solo rodéenlo y desármenlo.

S – san se fue, y estuvimos combatiendo hasta que los demás cumplieron la orden de Max. Nos acercamos a él, sobre todo Max, y por el camino musitaba una invocación, la cual terminó al estar frente al prisionero.

- S.Bi.Ju., sei – bakudou(7), Ooinaru Cheen Obi (Gran Cinturon de cadenas).

Un par de cadenas gruesas se enrollaron por una punta, una por muñeca del prisionero, le dieron varias vueltas a su cintura en sentidos opuestos, y cayeron hacia los tobillos, para repetir el primer movimiento con las puntas que quedaban libres.

- Deseo saber, si sabes algo sobre el porqué de este ataque

- No sé nada, y si lo supiese no lo diría

- Espero que me lo digas, algo debes haber escuchado… ¿sabes dónde  
está el que les dio los sellos de energía?

- Después que quedamos completos, no lo sé

- Por lo menos has dicho algo, pero, ¿no sabes nada de lo que te pregunté primero?

- ¡Que no sé nada, joder!.

En ese momento, los ojos de Max se entrecerraron por un instante, puso los dedos pulgar, anular y meñique de sus manos a la palma y juntos y los otros rectos, juntos y hacia afuera, las puso en horizontal, le apuntó al prisionero, las separó levemente y las volvió a su posición anterior. Entonces Ishikoro y yo pusimos nuestras armas en su cuello y…

- ¡No me hagan nada! ¡Creo que recordé algo de lo otro!

- A decirlo, o…

- Creo que escuche a dos de mis compañeros hablando de que esto era solo una escaramuza que había preparado el de los sellos para probar a alguien que está entre ustedes, y se quejaban por eso, porque esperaban mas

- …………… Buena respuesta.

Pasó a ponerse a espaldas del prisionero, poniendo la mano derecha igual que antes, frente a su boca, realizo una invocación y culminó poniéndosela en la nuca, donde Dan solía poner sus sellos de energía…

- Ka.S.Bi.Ju.8, Iku.Ju.(9), Hadazawari Kanseru (El toque de cancelación).

El sello de energía que estaba allí, desapareció, y las cadenas se aflojaron. Max repitió el gesto de las dos manos, pero esta vez separándolas por completo, abriendo las manos y poniéndolas a los costados, le quitamos las armas del cuello y se postro ante nosotros.

- Perdón por unirme a ellos

- No necesitas perdón, solo necesitas arrepentimiento

- No me volveré a unir más a ellos

- Por tu bien, esperamos, aunque estemos lejos, que así sea. ¡Retirada!!

- ¡Haaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!.

Los grupos que nos habían ayudado, se esparcieron, y los demás nos fuimos a la herrería.

- Tony

- Dime, Max

- Se te olvidó probarte los guantes de combate de acción dual que le encargaste al sensei Tei, ¿no me habías comentado que tenias problemas con tu Reia Shugotenshi Shiirudo?

- Sí, creo que era cuestión de potencia, se me olvido lo uno y lo otro, pero menos mal que no me hizo falta

- Meeenos mal

- Bien, hasta aquí llegué acompañado. Me voy al Seireitei y veré si vengo en estos días

- Bueno, no te quitamos más tiempo, que debes estar un poco cansado

- Así mismo es. Cuando llegue me voy a dar un baño y a dormir.

- Uff, aun no consigo nada preocupante al respecto, pero descansare un poco.

Índice numérico.

1: o Gran Ilusión de Pesadilla, es uno de los ataques favoritos de Dan, mediante el cual crea 

varias ilusiones con una sola invocación, mucho más que con el Akumu Sakkaku normal.

2: Kousei Sei – Bijutsu Jumon (hechizo de sei – bijutsu ofensivo): primera de las tres grandes ramas del sei – bijutsu, referida a los ataques ofensivos.

3: Sei – hadou: rama del Kosbiju que agrupa los ataques mágicos sustitutos del hadou.

4: Sei – Bijutsu Jumon (hechizo de sei – bijutsu, a secas): segunda de las grandes ramas del sei – bijutsu, referida a los ataques defensivos.

5: Engobutai Gijutsu (técnica de fuerza envolvente): rama del Sbiju que reúne las técnicas de defensa personal por medio de energía.

6: Foosu Gijutsu (técnica de fuerza): rama del Kosbiju que agrupa los ataques ofensivos a base de energía.

7: Sei – bakudou: rama del Sbiju que reúne los ataques mágicos sustitutos del bakudou.

8: Kaijo Sei – Bijutsu Jumon (hechizo de sei – bijutsu auxiliar): tercera de las grandes ramas del sei – bijutsu, referida a los hechizos auxiliares.

9: Ikusa Jumon (hechizo de combate): rama del Kasbiju que agrupa los hechizos auxiliares usables durante y después del combate. Su complemento es el Iz.Iku.Ju. (Izenni Ikusa Jumon, hechizo previo al combate), que reúne los hechizos a usar antes del combate.


	10. Chapter 10

_The finish of the process_

Pasaron unos minutos, y mi acompañante reanudo la labor que venia realizando, con una reflexión.

- Parece que por fin llego a la parte que me interesa, ya veremos…

Al despertar, me encontraba en mi habitación, y conmigo estaban Max, el sensei y el señor Aarón.

- Tony ha despertado

- Sensei, me duele todo el cuerpo, ¿que pasa?

- Tenemos que hablar seriamente contigo, Tony

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Mira tus brazos y tus manos, y hallarás la respuesta

- ¿Qué tienen?

Al verlos tatuados, me alarmé, y me quite toda la ropa menos la interior, y vi mi pecho, mi abdomen y mis piernas y pies también tatuados.

- Ahora empezaremos a hablar. Primero, ¿qué recuerdas de antes que te encontrara?

- Me encontraba en un claro rodeado por un bosque, acompañado por un hombre bastante mayor

- ¿Ocurrió algo en particular en ese momento?

- En realidad desde antes, una voz hablaba directo a mi mente, y me instruía sobre lo que tenía que hacer

- Sobre ese punto en particular, ¿recibiste alguna orden sobre tu acompañante?

- Si, que tenia que ganarle en un combate, y yo contaba con la ventaja de que el tenia grilletes de barra en las muñecas y los tobillos

- Ya venimos.

Todos salieron, y yo me senté en el futón, momentáneamente.

- Hasta ahora todo va normal

- Pero pienso que a partir de ahora es que descubriremos el porque el tiene un Ningyoutsukai Hando de tan alto nivel

- Creo que Kyuu tiene razón, Max

- Bien, vamos adentro.

Regresaron a mi habitación, y reiniciamos la conversación.

- Luego que ganaste, ¿qué ocurrió?

- Pase un tiempo como en shock, y cuando volví en mi, en lugar del hombre se encontraba un chico idéntico a mi

- ¿Qué hizo el chico una vez que volviste en ti?

- Me dijo algunas cosas, después me derribo al suelo, después se tapo la boca de una forma rara, me puso las manos en la frente , las levanto con sangre y se despidió de mi

- Entre esas palabras, ¿recuerdas algo aun?

- Me dijo su nombre y algo que había hecho…

- Adelante

- Se llama Danjuro Sakakibara, y es fundador del Hai.Gi., cuerpo auxiliar del AK - OZ

- Volveremos a salir, Tony

- Está bien, mientras me pondré algo de ropa.

Una vez que salieron…

- Ya tenemos el nombre y otra cosa más

- ¿Les suena el nombre de algo?

- A mi no me suena el nombre de nada

- ¿No, Max? Creo algo, pero no es seguro

- Veámoslo, Kyuu

- El apellido Sakakibara era el del clan maestro del viento fundador de la Guardia en el mundo humano, en Japón, pero de ahí a que el sea el fundador del Hai.Gi., eso es lo que me hace no estar seguro

- Eso es razonable

- En todo caso, si el es el fundador del Hai.Gi., eso es un problema

- Pero eso justifica que domine la invocación del Ningyoutsukai Hando de máxima expansión

- Acabo de pensar una idea descabellada

- ¿Cuál?

- La única forma de que sea lo que es, es que haya simulado su muerte para cambiarse de bando

- Eso si es descabellado, ¿cómo un miembro de un clan maestro fundador de la Guardia va a traicionarla apenas en su época de nacimiento?

- ¿Lo ven?  


- Ya tenemos lo que buscamos, ahora vamos a darle a Tony lo que tenemos que darle.

Regresaron, paso primero el señor Aarón, después Max y finalmente el sensei cerro la puerta.

- Tony, te explicare que de malo tiene la herida que te hizo Danjuro

- Soy todo oídos, sensei

- Bien, Tony. El Ningyoutsukai Hando es un hechizo que permite al invocador tomar el control físico y mental de su victima. Posee dos particularidades: primero, que se divide en dos partes, y segundo, de su impresión en el cuerpo de su victima emanan efluvios que alteran el estado físico y mental, durando tanto como tan fuerte hayan sido los efluvios. En tu caso, solo estás marcado con la primera parte del hechizo, pero esta extendido a lo largo de tu columna vertebral, con lo cual las probabilidades de ser afectado por efluvios se incrementan. Dentro de tus tatuajes, están unos artefactos que permiten anular los efluvios, una vez aprendas a usarlos. No pude hacer nada sobre la impresión de tu frente ya que no cuento con recursos, así que tendrás que convivir con sus efluvios. ¿Has entendido todo lo que te he dicho?

- Mas o menos, ya lo asimilare

- Yo te enseñare a usar los artefactos de tus tatuajes

- Gracias, Max

- De ahora en adelante, Tony, tu frente, tus brazos y tus manos llevaran vendas, ya que vas a presentarte a la Academia de Shinigamis

- ¿La Academia para que es, señor Aarón?

- En ella, aquellos habitantes del Ryukongai con suficiente poder espiritual entran para adquirir destrezas, habilidades y tácticas de combate para finalmente ser shinigamis. Lo bueno de los artefactos que tienes, es que no solo sirven para anular los efluvios, sino que también sirven para ganar poder espiritual, detalle que te explicara Max mas tarde, después del almuerzo y su siesta. Esta reunión ha terminado.

Termine de vestirme y bajamos al comedor.

- Ya encontré lo que buscaba, pero ahora tengo que saber como es que Tony gana reiatsu, y debería buscar algo reciente sobre estas personas. Seguramente estaba afectado por los efluvios cuando tuvo aquel combate…

Estaba de vuelta en el lugar de donde había salido a empezar mi camino, mas no seria por mucho. Me puse a buscar a Max, y di con el a los minutos.

- Max, quiero realizar una concentración energética

- Está bien que tengas la intención, Tony, pero ten en cuenta que esto te tomará tiempo

- Creo que tengo suficiente, pero ajustado, así que vamos…

- Bien, te acompaño a bajar.

Fuimos caminando hasta una puerta cerrada especialmente, Max la abrió, pasamos, cerramos, y entramos a un ascensor que se encontraba en esa habitación. Bajamos por un tiempo, hasta que el ascensor se detuvo, salimos y nos encontramos en una excavación gigantesca, con suelo, paredes y techo arreglados, y el aire se encontraba lleno de espiritrones.

- Bueno, ya tú sabes como es estar aquí, así que me voy.

Max volvió sobre sus pasos, y yo me dirigí hacia un lugar de la excavación donde estaban un futón listo para usar y una mesita. Me quité mi uniforme, me quedé en fundoshi y me senté en el futón con las piernas estiradas y juntas, el torso inclinado hacia atrás, y los brazos apoyando. Cerré mis ojos, los sellos de mis tatuajes se iluminaron, y mi reiatsu empezó a salir, juntándose en el aire. Mientras el reiatsu salía, mi cuerpo empezaba a verse más delgado, y estuve descargando mi reiatsu hasta que estuve seguro que estaba todo fuera de mi cuerpo. Me recline totalmente, para realizar el proceso inverso, pero además absolutamente contrario en su duración, ya que tenia que hacerlo con mucha calma, procurando manejar debidamente mi reiatsu en ese momento crucial en la concentración. En la mesita estaba un cronómetro, que me permitía constatar la duración de la segunda fase cuando quisiese. Más estuve sin verlo hasta que terminé, y constaté que había utilizado más de setenta horas en el proceso. Todo mi cuerpo, menos mis hombros, espalda, abdomen y muslos, y parcialmente mis brazos, habían sido objeto visible de la concentración, mostrado por el menor volumen que poseían en ese momento. Pasé a un pozo de aguas termales no muy lejos de allí, por unos minutos, salí, me puse de nuevo el uniforme, y se abrió la puerta del ascensor.

- Ya estoy listo, Max

- Bien, Tony, subamos para que comas algo y te vayas a tu cuartel.

Y en ese momento, mi acompañante se detuvo.

- Ya con esto me parece suficiente. Esos artefactos que lleva dentro de sus tatuajes le confieren la misma habilidad que poseían los seres que fueron muertos poco tiempo antes de la Gran Guerra, pero, esto del "sótano", probablemente sirva para mas gente que es como el… y el hombre que lo acompaño a entrar y salir de ahí debe tener que ver bastante en el asunto. Ahora solo hay que estar pendiente de sus movimientos.


	11. Chapter 11

Forward and back

El tiempo había pasado, habían cambiado bastante las cosas en el cuartel, y yo no era la excepción. Había donado mis equipos de ejercicio a la división, y había pasado temporadas casi solo y fuera del Seireitei, templando mi cuerpo por mi mismo, y mi mente con la ayuda de una persona que conocía, y gracias a ello fui ascendido al cuerpo de oficiales de la division. Tras mi última salida, llegué de noche al cuartel, y a las 9 de la mañana, al día siguiente, había reunión. A consejos de la persona que me había ayudado, había cambiado mi apariencia por una menos particular de la que llevaba antes, cambiando mi bandana quita y pon por una de amarrar, la cual llevaba el kanji del numero nueve, amarrando en una coletilla mi cabello sin gomina, entre las demás cosas que había cambiado. Fui tranquilo, y me quedé sentado reflexionando todo lo que había escuchado, acerca de renovación de puestos en el Gotei 13 sin faltar nuestra división, desapariciones de compañeros que hasta no hacía mucho estaban con nosotros, salida de todos los miembros importantes de la división al mundo humano por un tiempo para probablemente no entorpecer la investigación que llevaba al respecto la Cámara, a escoger en un campamento a las orillas de un lago al oeste de Estados Unidos y una reserva biológica en una isla caribeña, y desarrollando cavilaciones sobre todo eso, quedé solo en la sala. Finalmente me levanté y con una escala, me fui al despacho, aquel despacho que hacía ya bastante tiempo esperaba por alguien que estuviese trabajando en su interior y toqué la puerta para ver si podía pasar.

- Adelante

- Buenos días, capitán, vengo a expresarle personalmente mi voto sobre el lugar de la salida

- No te cortes, Toni, ¿cuál es tu voto?

- Voto por el campamento del lago

- Dentro de un rato avisaré cuál será el destino al que vamos.

Me retiré del despacho a mi habitación, y al cerrarse la puerta tras de mí y sentarme en mi futón, recordé la primera de todas las veces que me había encontrado con la persona que me ayudaba a lidiar con el problema que me daba aquella marca que tenía en mi frente.

Una vez que me relajé para empezar, fui buscando entre mis recuerdos el del día en que aprendí y usé por primera vez mi habilidad de manipular espiritrones, y cuales habían sido las causas de ello.

Uno días después de la conversación que habían tenido Max, el sensei Kyuu y el señor Aarón conmigo, me dieron la oportunidad de salir por primera vez de la fábrica desde que había llegado a ella, acompañado claro está, por Max y Desiree, según me enteré, llevando él un encargo del señor Aarón a uno de sus locales de venta de sus productos. Todo en la ida pasó sin problemas, excepto que el día estaba bastante acalorado, y al rato que Max subiese a la planta alta del local mientras Desi y yo nos quedábamos abajo, no aguanté.

- Desi, vamos al frente a tomar aire fresco, a ver si hay

- Yo no voy, recuerda que Max nos dijo que esperásemos aquí adentro

- Anda, no creo que no tengas calor eh…

- Hagamos así, si hay aire fresco, nos paramos en la puerta, y si no, pasamos adentro otra vez, ¿vale?

- Hagámoslo así entonces, Desi.

Salimos hasta la puerta, y en vez de encontrar lo que buscábamos, vimos a un grupo de cuatro hombres que nos tomaron rápidamente para llevarnos a un callejón no muy lejano.

- Hola, niño, ¿creías que me iría lejos de ti sin acordarme de lo que te hice?

- ¿Quién es él, Tony? ¿por qué se parece a ti?

- El es… el es quien llegó conmigo al Rukongai, el que me hizo la marca de la frente, ¿no te lo han dicho?

- Hasta que por fin sé tu nombre, niño, nada más ha pasado menos de una semana y ya tienes una chiquilla para ti, como lo haría yo, no, espera, te faltan algunas cositas aún… tráiganla para acá, muchachos.

Dos de aquellos hombres, con miradas desvaídas, tomaron por los brazos a Desi y la arrastraron hasta que quedó al lado de Danjuro

- ¿Qué le has hecho a ellos, Danjuro?

- Algo más sencillo de lo que te hice a ti, pero cuyos resultados me han salido más… directos, y hablando de hacer, te mostraré que hago yo para las chicas y chiquillas que sean perras, de las que a mí me gustan para la hora de mi cachondeo.

Uno de los dos que estaba con Desi le llevó los brazos a la espalda lo más juntos posible, Danjuro se puso a su lado, pasándole un brazo por encima de los de ella para que quedasen más juntos y con la mano libre sujetando el rostro de ella, le pasó su lengua humedecida por la mejilla y luego la punta sola por el borde de la oreja, haciendo que los ojos de Desi se llenasen de lágrimas

- Jaaaaaaaaaaa, no me digas que no te gustó lo de la oreja, mantengan al niño bien sujeto para que no me interrumpa la lección que le estoy dando.

Los otros dos me tomaron por los brazos también, pero los estiraron y me apoyaron contra una pared del callejón desde la cual podía ver sin estorbo alguno a Danjuro, que después de soltar la faz de Desi, deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos por el cuello en forma descendente y lenta, hasta que se detuvo en la abertura de su mochigi

- Ya he hecho demasiadas cosas de más para el poco tiempo que tengo, vamos al grano, Tony

Danjuro se acerco a mí, cerró sus puños y empezó a golpearme sin descanso desde la cintura hasta la cara

- Anda, intenta zafarte para que me pegues, para que te defiendas de mí, vamos, hazlo.

Procuraba mover mis brazos pero no podía, lo golpeaba con mis piernas y no se inmutaba, y me empezaba a desesperar por todo aquello que estaba sucediendo en aquel preciso instante, y en medio de todo el dolor, estaba el dolor que irradiaba la marca y se colaba entre los demás hasta que fue el más notorio, y, mi cabeza cayó inerte hacia delante

- Suéltenlo ya, que necesito ver algo…

una vez que caí al suelo, revisó mi nuca y allí estaba una gruesa línea negra que se estaba empezando a dibujar sola por sobre mi columna vertebral

- Su cuerpo está paralizado por la potencia de la energía negativa que está saliendo del sello a la extensión, justo lo que quería

me puso boca arriba, se acomodó a horcajadas para sacar una navaja de un bolsillo, y pincharse la punta de un dedo para sacarle sangre

- Sólo unos minutos más, y este cuento se habrá acabado.

Cuando acercó su dedo ensangrentado a mi frente para preparar la segunda parte de la marca, una luz blanca inundó todo el callejón, y se oyó por cinco veces el sonido que haría un golpe de una vara metálica sobre un cuerpo humano, poseyendo el primero de ellos tuvo una intensidad mas allá de lo común, y al disiparse la luz tras los sonidos, Max estaba entre todos, con la vara que había golpeado a Danjuro y sus sirvientes, ensangrentada, Desi en un rincón con sus ojos en iguales condiciones que unos instantes antes y Danjuro y los suyos impelidos a las paredes del callejón por los golpes recibidos. En unos momentos, Danjuro se levantó.

- ¿Quién eres tu?

- Tengo que ver con Tony, y una de las cosas que me corresponde hacer es evitar que tenga problemas a su alrededor

- Ya tiene uno enorme, lástima que no llegaste antes, oigan, ¡levántense porque hay que caerle a este!.

Los sirvientes de Danjuro se levantaron también, emitiendo sonidos guturales, sus miradas se enfocaron sobre Max y se arrojaron sobre el uno tras otro, y los detuvo y echó a un lado con varetazos precisos, mas Danjuro estaba tras ellos, con el puño diestro cerrado, retorcido con los dedos hacia arriba y cargado de energía a nivel de su cara, y después de una finta hecha con la otra mano para desenfocar la guardia, le dio un gancho al estómago que le dio a Max algo de lo que el había dado con sus primeros golpes.

- Me has jodido, porque me he dado cuenta que con esta cantidad no basta, y en consecuencia tengo que buscar más de esto, pero si quieres que te diga algo, pronto te llevarás un gran susto.

Después de dirigirse a Max con esas palabras, Danjuro recogió a sus sirvientes, apareció una especie de cúpula sobre ellos y se desaparecieron del lugar. Max se puso de pie, sacó a Desi del rincón y fue a verme.

- Esto no puede… nos vamos ya a llevar a Tony con Kyuusaisha, ¡vamos!.

Me llevaron prontamente hasta la enfermería de la herrería y tras estar al corriente, el sensei Kyuu se preparó a revertir el avance del Ningyoutsukai Hando aplicando energía curativa directo sobre el fin de la línea, que seguía bajando sin detenerse, y cuando terminó de trazarse, se desvaneció y me incorporé de la camilla.

- Tony, ¿estás bien?

- Si, me siento bastante bien

- Pero te veo extraño

- ¿Así que eso es lo que cree?

- Lo que digo es la verdad que me otorga tener mucho tiempo como médico, puedes sentirte bien pero no te ves como correspondería

- Pues ya paremos, yo estoy bien y no voy a hablar sobre eso.

Me acerqué al sensei, e inesperadamente de parte de el, agarré su tráquea con mis manos y lo arrojé al piso sin soltarlo. Al escuchar el golpe, Max tiró la puerta abajo, nos separó y me aferró por las muñecas.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¡yo estoy bien!

- Tus ojos, Tony…

Viéndolos un poco desorbitados, con las escleróticas en negro y los iris en rojo, Max se dio cuenta que el Ningyoutsukai Hando estaba completamente activado y era necesario impedir a toda costa que saliese de la herrería, y reaccionó rápidamente.

- Sei – bakudou, Daburu Tekase.

Dos piezas de metal, rectangulares con los extremos semicirculares, encerraron mis muñecas y mis tobillos, una vez que la de las muñecas quedó puesta, añadió algo más de metal para una especie de correa que juntaba mis brazos al cuerpo, y finalmente me encerró en una caja metálica que llevó a otro cubículo dentro del lugar.

- ¿Estás bien, Kyuu? ¿No lograste parar el avance?

- Ya estoy bien, tendrás que encargarte del procedimiento B

- A eso voy.

Luego que viese cómo estaba Kyuu, Max regresó a donde me había dejado, y modificó la caja de tal forma que las muñecas quedasen entre las paredes y los pies quedasen cubiertos por más metal, puesto yo de espaldas a el.

- Sei – hadou, Río de fuego del trono de Dios, longitud mínima, efecto de purificación gradual.

Desde las manos de Max, juntas por las puntas de sus dedos, surgió una llama cuyo extremo empezó a pasar sobre mí, para quemar la energía negativa. A los minutos de haber terminado esa labor despues de cambiar la forma de la caja por la forma de una silla en la que quedé sentado, volví en mí.

- ¿Max - senpai, que pasó?

- Estuviste bajo los efectos del Ningyoutsukai Hando, pero yo revertí el proceso, ahora, necesitas aprender lo que me comprometí a enseñarte.

Estaba bien de fuerzas, y yéndome con Max fuimos a una habitacion que no habia visto antes, pero que luego de esa ocasión sería parte fundamental en mis avances sobre el control de la extensión. Era la misma habitacion a la cual había ingresado por última vez para mi última concentración energética en 10 largos años, pero en aquel instante estaba por experimentar el uso de aquello que el sensei Kyuu había puesto en mi cuerpo.

- Sólo Kyuusaisha, el señor Aarón y yo tenemos lo necesario para el acceso a este lugar, así que si deseas venir, tienes que avisarnos a cualquiera de los 3

- Está bien entendido

- ¿Ves ese futón y esa mesita que están allá, Tony?

- Sí

- Ve allí, quítate el kimono y el hakama y te acuestas en el futón

...

- ¿Ahora?

- ¿Sabes contraer tus músculos?

- Sí

- Haz eso y te mantienes así.

Al seguir la instrucción, mis tatuajes brillaron y fueron atrayendo a los espiritrones hasta que los absorbieron.

- No te relajes aún, Tony

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Tus tatuajes son un una conexión de las cuerdecillas a tu piel, ellos actúan como imanes, para que los espiritrones al entrar a tu cuerpo, sean transformados en energía espiritual positiva y por ende limpies los efluvios de energía negativa que manan de la extensión

- ¿Ya puedo parar?

- Creo que ya está bien, ahora relájate y espera unos momentos

- Siento que mi cuerpo está frío, senpai

- Eso es lo que viene por hacer, ya que es tu primera vez, siéntate con calma

...

- Ahora, ve a aquel pozo termal que está por alla para que te quites el frío ocasionado por el accionamiento del sistema y regresa cuando ya estés bien y seco.

Unos minutos después, ya estaba en mi habitación de la herrería y me acompañaba el sensei para chequear mis signos vitales.

- Todo está en orden, Tony

- ¿Cómo está Desi - chan?

- Se puso muy nerviosa antes que Max los encontrase, pero le di un té de valeriana con menta y ya está mejor

- ¿Max - senpai habló con Danjuro?

- Sólo me comento acerca de un gran susto, y supongo que fue lo que te pasó

- Puede que se haya referido a eso, puede que haya sido algo más

- Pero por ahora, descansa un rato, que voy a ver si te mandan un refrigerio


	12. Chapter 12

Is here, or is there

6 de agosto. ¿Qué podía tener fuera de lo común si lo comparase con los doscientos diecisiete días anteriores del año?, simple, estaba en el mundo humano, recién llegado y directo al principal aeropuerto internacional de mi país natal, aunque era la segunda vez en menos de dos meses que viajaba a mi patria, a punto de empezar un trabajo "a destajo" para no andar de paseo como la vez anterior, en un descanso de mi rutina en el Seireitei.

Equipo de seguridad para alguien que estaba por conocer, después de las noticias que había tenido previamente en la herrería, antes de partir. Persona que tenia comité de bienvenida con música y demás, y no era para menos, se trataba de Ned C.N. Willamson, recién electo Presidente de la Asociación General Relativa a Asuntos Religiosos, y por ende, uno de los dos dirigentes mas visibles, entre los siete hombres mas poderosos del mundo, en su primera visita oficial como tal, con motivo del Centenario de la presencia de la Iglesia en mi nación.

Vestido con un traje de chaqueta marrón claro, camisa de punta en blanco y corbata combinada con la chaqueta, pantalón más oscuro, zapatos aun más oscuros, cabello sin gomina, ligeramente mas largo a los lados de lo usual, y con mis lentes de leer puestos, estuve en el cerco hasta que salimos hacia la capital, y por esta vez iba en uno de los autos de escolta, hasta que llegamos al primer evento, donde conseguimos el principal sitio de eventos de la ciudad, el Polyhedron, un domo cercano a la entrada suroeste, donde con 8000 asistentes todo transcurrió con normalidad durante varias horas, hasta que salimos.

- Broomfield!

- ¿Si?

- El pastor Willamson ha pedido que vayas en su auto en el viaje al otro evento, muévete que tenemos que llegar para pasar la noche.

Fui hasta un sedán de cinco puestos que estaba en la comitiva, y me senté detrás del chofer, y en unos minutos, subió el pastor y su mano derecha en este viaje, el pastor Israel Lloyds, nuestro presidente de división, y con su experiencia destacada de entre los otros once, descontando al pastor Willamson, era uno de aquellos que podía haberse postulado para el ascenso. Salimos de la ciudad y al pasar del primer tramo de la autopista, ya enfilados, el pastor Lloyds me hizo una pregunta.

- Broomfield, ¿qué tal dominas el ingles?

- Se algo, pero no tengo practica

- El pastor Williamson desea conversar contigo acerca de tu trabajo en el Gotei 13, pero no te preocupes, yo te serviré de traductor

- Gracias, pastor, es un honor para mi esta conversación.

Ambos pastores hablaron entre si, unas cuantas frases, y finalmente entablamos, detalles comunes hasta que se explayaron mas.

- Eres el último de los alumnos de la Academia Sur que ha cruzado las puertas, ¿tienes algún cargo?

- Doceavo oficial de la Novena División

- ¿Has pensado ascender dentro de la escala?

- En las últimas elecciones de capitanes, que luego de ellas se pueden realizar o no movimientos en las planas de oficiales, quería que me ascendieran a la plana mayor de oficiales, que con ello me parece bien, porque para dirigir una División entera lo veo fuera de mi dominio, pero no se dio

- ¿Tienes algún otro vinculo dentro del Gotei 13?

- Soy alumno permanente del Departamento de Combate de la Academia, y entre ellos y el capitán de la Doceava División en persona, se encargan de prestar sus conocimientos para mejorar mi entrenamiento

- Hemos sabido que el susodicho capitán ha creado un arma de fuego similar a las que nosotros producimos, para uso primario de los efectivos, ¿tienes alguna idea al respecto?

- Es posible que se haya inspirado en mis habilidades, pero mis conocimientos de armas se limitan a las armas blancas

- ¿Te sientes bien con tu trabajo en el Gotei 13?

- Aun siendo una persona con serenidad, digo que estaba bien hasta este asunto de las planas de oficiales

- ¿Qué condujo a ello?

- Circunstancias que llevaron a la elección designada, valga la acotación, de un novato que arribó al cuartel cuando ya había pasado yo de raso, y como su mano derecha, un shinigami, que aunque es un directivo de la Academia, no esta al tanto del trabajo individual acumulado de cada miembro de la oficialidad, excepto de los de la plana mayor.

En ese punto, los religiosos hablaron nuevamente entre si, y el presidente me dijo que el pastor Willamson estaba reflexionando acerca de lo que había escuchado, así que terminamos el viaje en silencio hasta que llegamos a la segunda ciudad, pasando la noche en el hotel, y el día en el evento, en otro domo, el Biccentenial Fair Park, donde el trabajo no me dejaría ver si acaso alguien de mi familia quizá hubiese acudido como representantes de la ciudad donde vivían. Terminamos sin contratiempos, después de otro reposo regresamos a la capital, al aeropuerto y mi trabajo termino, hasta que el día siguiente a primera hora, recibí una breve llamada.

- ¿Aló?

- Le llamo desde la oficina del director Ballai

- ¿Director… Ballai?

- Buenos días, soy la secretaria del director Benito Ballai, nuevo Director General Nacional del Departamento Relativo a Asuntos Militares y Policíacos, ¿es usted Anthony Y. Broomfield?

- Si…

- El pastor Lloyds llamo ayer al director Ballai en nombre del pastor Willamson, y me ha pedido que le solicite una reunión para hoy mismo, ¿se encuentra aun en la capital?

- Si, me voy mañana

- Bien, le enviare un mensaje con la dirección, para estar allí a las 5 de la tarde

- Entendido.

Luego de ver el mensaje, vi que la dirección me llevaría al este de la ciudad en vez de al centro, contrariando lo que creí que iba a ocurrir, y aun así, me presente al lugar, una mansión muy bien construida y por demás, mejor protegida. Una vez que me escoltaron del portón adentro, el director Ballai me recibió en persona.

- Bienvenido a la sede administrativa del Consejo Directivo General

- No sabía que se tuviese un lugar como este disponible

- Veo que es lego en estas materias, pero, por los momentos, deseo que me acompañe a un lugar especifico.

Nos adentramos en los entresijos de la estancia hasta que vi algo bastante familiar.

- Aunque esta es la sede administrativa, no ha sido privada de poseer un subterráneo de entrenamiento, vamos adelante.

Una vez que franqueamos la entrada de seguridad acompañados de dos guardias, uno de ellos prácticamente tan alto como yo, salimos a un lateral con armarios del piso al techo en vez de paredes, con armas blancas, de fuego, de madera y de aire comprimido también habían.

- El pastor Lloyds me envió cierta información que obtuvo, y deseo verificarla

- Dígame

- ¿Es alumno permanente del Departamento de Combate de la Academia del Gotei 13, después de pasar varias veces por la Academia Sur, siendo ya shinigami?

- Si

- ¿Su estilo ha sido desde siempre, artes marciales mixtas armadas?

- Si, señor director

- ¿Sus armas de uso frecuente mas reciente, son dos espadas, una espada y un jutte o dos jutte, todas estas armas de doble empuñadura, y armas de puño con o sin filos, combinados con espinilleras y rodilleras de ataque, usando solo la zanpakuto como ultimo recurso?

- Si, exactamente

- El guardia González se encuentra aquí para que realicen un combate de entrenamiento

- ¿Las armas?

- Cambiaremos las armas de metal por armas de madera y las armas de puño por guantes de AMM.

El otro guardia nos llevo a unos cubículos para que nos equipásemos, y salimos.

- La llevaran justo en este orden, dos bokken, un bokken y un tanto, y los guantes, ¡empiecen!.

Todo el combate estuvo en lo previsto, in crescendo, hasta que cuando estábamos a manos, con la guardia abierta a fuerza de golpes precisados, le di un gancho horizontal al abdomen, que le echo hacia atrás, bajando el rostro lo suficiente para recibir un rodillazo, puse mi derecha de nuevo al frente, salte para darle una patada con el lado externo del pie en el torso y terminar con una balística recta de derecha a su temporal a la vista.

- ¡Paren!

Con mi puño a punto de hacer contacto, lo baje y todos fuimos hasta otro lateral, donde estaba una banca con toallas y bebidas

- Broomfield, todo ha estado correcto, ¿esta cansado?

- Un poco, director

- El personal de servicio lo llevara a una habitación para que descanse, y nos veremos en tres cuartos de hora.

Salimos, me pude dar una ducha, descansar luego y vestirme, llamaron a la puerta, y de nuevo fui conducido, pero esta vez, hasta un salón de banquetes, de regulares a menores dimensiones, siendo el que necesitaba llegar para que empezáramos una cena, donde el director y yo ya conversamos con más fluidez en la sobremesa.

- Definitivamente, eres un buen soldado, Broomfield

- Gracias, señor

- Aquí tengo algo preparado…

- ¿Qué?.

Con una seña de mano, dos servidores se acercaron, uno con una caja de cartón, rectangular y un poco alta, y el otro con una caja de madera, mas baja y mas alargada, las dos con un lazo de regalo cada una, y las dejaron frente a mi, en el lugar donde estuvieron los platos.

- Abre la de cartón.

Lo hice así, y vi una nota y una foto puesta de cara al contenido.

"Este es nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, todo un equipo de combate digno para un gran oficial, este en donde este.

De tu maestro,

Aarón Smid"

Tomé la foto sin voltearla y también tenía una nota

"Sin duda han llegado tarde los paquetes, pero preparar todo un equipo de nivel 5 de la nada antes de una fecha no es moco de pavo, espero que se entienda, pero todo esta hecho con esmero y cariño, y te será muy útil. En esta caja hay una nota en la que conocerás todo lo que te enviamos en ambas. Voltea la foto."

En la foto vi a dos mujeres muy jóvenes, pre púberes, por decirlo de alguna forma, una pelirroja y la otra con el pelo teñido de naranja zanahoria, y en el pie decía, "Besos para ti, de las Hermanas Richards".

- El director de la Academia Sur hizo que ellas se pusieran a trabajar con todo, eso hasta a mi me sorprende

- ¿Quiénes son ellas?

- Grace la Pelirroja Maestra, y Annie la Nigromante, las dos hacen el mejor equipo femenino de preparación de armas y uniformes de combate, son del equipo de combate de la recién electa Capitana de la División Militar Transeuropea, Ariadna Nikolaidis, en una próxima visita podré darte a conocer como son estas estructuras

- Gracias por la cena, señor

- Bueno, aun falta que te de transporte con estas cajas que no tenias al llegar

- Gracias nuevamente.

Salimos a la puerta, nos despedimos abordando un sedan para mi solo y con las cajas empaquetadas conmigo en el asiento trasero, me llevaron hasta mi hotel, y lo que hice al subir fue buscar la nota que decía en la foto viendo a vuelo lo que estaba en la nota.

- 1 armadura compuesta Dunkler - K con casco de cabeza entera compacto de cinco piezas

- 1 juego de reforzadores auto reactivos sin calibrar

- 2 espadas Keshaanberk con doble empuñadura, cadenilla de juntura a la medida y contenedores de cadenilla

- 1 jutte daisho con doble empuñadura y anclajes

- 1 espada Sirra Blatt con doble empuñadura, Segnen sie von Eile y anclajes

- 1 arma de puño (con filos) Schwarzer Tornado con Segnen sie von Eile, pasadores sólidos de dorso de mano y anclajes

- 1 arma de puño (sin filos) Betäuben Knöchels con pasadores sólidos de dorso de mano y anclajes.

"La armadura compuesta Dunkler – K combina lo mejor de ambos uniformes, placas de fibra pura de aleación metálica Dunkler – K en cuello, tronco, hombros, lado externo de los brazos y dorsos de las manos, frente de los muslos, rodillas, frente de las piernas, y empeine y punta de los pies para protección que roza la excelencia para cualquier oficial, sobre cuero tratado Dunkler – K con revestimiento interno de tela de algodón CW-X, que permiten flexibilidad en uso y frescura corporal a cada momento. El casco compacto esta diseñado para tomar rigidez entre las cinco placas de aleación en el momento en que sea necesario, cuando no, las placas pueden plegarse sobre si mismas sin daño alguno a la base para una mayor portabilidad. Dentro de la placa superior hay pantallas infrarrojas accesorias al visor del policarbonato integrado a la placa frontal, configurables en cuatro posiciones. Los reforzadores auto reactivos son para usar en situaciones de extremo requerimiento de seguridad, necesitan ser calibrados para interactuar con tu cuerpo.

Todas y cada una de estas armas son de nivel 5, y si te extraña la descripción en lista de la espada individual y del arma de puño afilada, es porque tienen una de las modificaciones llamadas Segnen, las cuales mejoran su desempeño, en este caso, mejorando el flujo de sus movimientos en las manos del usuario, o lo que es en practico, los golpes con estas armas son mas rápidos que las mismas armas sin esta modificación.

Ya que estamos llegando al final, pues, cuando puedas, pide permiso para venir a Inglaterra, que, que yo sepa, tus parientes lejanos de Estados Unidos y de aquí quieren conocerte, además de la jefa y de nosotras que fuimos transferidas de Grecia acá, claro esta.

Mas besos!

Grace"

Volví a empaquetar la caja de cartón, sin revisar la otra, me fui a dormir, y ya al amanecer del Seireitei ya estaba en mi habitación del cuartel, y, me prometí no usar nada del equipo, hasta que se diese un momento oportuno en el que todos supieran de ello, y claro, mucho menos hablar de ello con el curioso ayudante de haori blanco.

Y, no tendría que esperar mucho. Unos días después, todo el cuerpo de oficiales fue convocado para un ejercicio de entrenamiento en el mismo día para empezar a articularnos entre todos y con varios invitados, con almuerzo después de la actividad de exposición de la información. Salí después de todo esto, directo a ver el nuevo armario con buena cerradura que había mandado a hacer para guardar el equipo, pensando en un supuesto descanso que armas llevar, y no me decidí, saque el jutte daisho y los Knöchels, con el casco, los guantes y las botas del uniforme en mi mochila con lo demás puesto, además de un sobretodo liviano y bien cerrado arriba y mis waraji negros de siempre, pase por donde Franco a buscar mi comunicador y unirme al grupo en el que fui incorporado.

Hora de hacer algo en equipo, si que lo era, hora de pensar en el pasado, no, hora de pensar en el presente, así lo requería la situación, hora de pensar en el futuro, después que este día y su afán transcurriesen.


End file.
